Amour, Amitié et Rivalité
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto & Reituki- La vie de Reita est une succession de jours banaux... Quand Ruki un snob fait son apparition dans son lycée... Un quotidien chamboulé.. -A lire-
1. Nouvel arrivant

**Titre de la Fic:** Titre temporaire.

**Titre du Chapitre: Nouvel arrivant**

**Titre complet : Nouvel arrivant**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Je travail sans inspiration... Mais je ne peut pas me passer d'écrire quand même. Pardonnez moi mais c'est une de mes nouvelles drogues xD. Alors voilà mon humble petite histoire... Et évidement, ils ont pas une vie très japonaise mais plutôt comme nous, avec les même horaires et autres, dans mes fictions... Normal étant une pauvre occidentale je ne pense que comme ça xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Tout commençait par une journée tout a fait comme les autres. A vrai dire, tout était comme d'habitude, et pourtant, tout était sur le point de changer. Ce matin-là, le blond était partit s'ennuyer pendant deux heures en cours de mathématiques, sans vraiment une grande passion. Il faut dire qu'il n'avais jamais compris a quoi pouvais bien servir la moitié de tout ce qu'ils étaient sencer apprendre. C'était un sérieux problème, tout comme pour l'anglais qu'il avais juste après. Si vous lui demandez l'école ne servait a rien selon lui, comme a peu près chaque élèves sur terre pourraient vous le dire. Et voilà, comme il savait depuis un trimestre... Les maths et lui, c'étaient pas des amis.. Et puis de toute façon, n'étant pas passionné, il ne prêtait au cours pas plus attention que ça. Ce qu'il attendait avec impatience? C'était le cours de sport après manger. D'ailleurs c'était bien le seul cours où le blond était en avance, et heureux d'y aller. Il se faisait tellement chier, que pour lui, ses pauvres malheureuses quatre heures de cours, se transformèrent en un long enchaînement d'envie de dormir, de dessins, de brimades parce qu'il n'écoutait rien... Il avait même faillit se faire punir parce qu'il avais osé répondre mal a un professeur... Mais quoi? Lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien c'était mauvais? Ah bon depuis? Il manquait de préciser ce point dans le règlement qu'on leurs filaient au début de l'année dans leurs magnifique carnet, sans lequel on ne peut sortir, ni ne peut rentrer. Ça non plus il n'avais pas compris a quoi ça pouvais bien servir... Mais a chaque fois qu'il se le demandait, une petite voix lui répondait « Tu est trop jeune pour comprendre ». Comme tout les profs, ou ses parents lui diraient... Trop jeune? Non il ne l'était en aucun cas! Il avais largement le droit de ... En faite, mise a part, prendre le train, fréquenter qui il voulais, et sortir aussi tard qu'il voulais, il avais pas vraiment le droit de grand choses... Pauvre garçon de 17 ans... Pauvre lycéen. _

_Mais voilà ce qu'il attendait tant arriva. Il avait enfin finit de manger, au self évidement... La nourriture était des plus... Dégueulasse, comme d'habitude.. C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle il ne mangeait presque rien, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude son sac sur l'épaules, et un autre a la mains il se dirigea vers leurs stades. Ils faisaient ce que le blond aimais par dessus tout : le trois fois cinq cent mètres. Il entra tout naturellement dans le stade, et vit les clés sur la portes des vestiaires des garçons. Le prof avait penser à lui encore une fois. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire, quand il pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Réflexe d'habitué, il alluma la lumière et en un rien de temps enfila ses affaires de sports. Il avait ce doux sourire qui ne s'enlevait pas a l'idée de faire sport. Une fois fait..._

_Le blond quitta les vestiaires, et toujours aussi naturellement et habituel, il alla au bureau du professeur, enfin, dans une petite salle qu'ils utilisaient comme tels. Quand il entra il entendit une question qui le fit glousser intérieurement._

**« Vous n'avez pas le Golf dans vos sports? »**

**« Non, mais vous vous croyez où?.. » Le prof marqua une pause, et ajouta a l'attention du blond. « Bien, toujours a l'heure. N'oublies pas que le cours commence dans une demi-heures... Ne va pas te perdre trop loin... » **

_Le blond fit un léger sourire au professeur, qui lui laissait toujours une grande liberté, c'était le seul moyen d'avoir plus ou moins l'obéissance du blond, avec qui il entretenais une relation hiérarchique agréable. Et le jeune homme dans la pièce se tourna vers le nouveau venu, et d'ailleurs, le dévisagea un instant. Il dit même._

**« Et vous le laissez partir comme ça? Et y'a pas de golf! Nan mais c'est scandaleux! Je vais en référer a la commission des élèves! »**

**« Ta gueules... Le golf c'est pas un sport. Tu n'est qu'une mauviette qui a peur de transpirer ou quoi? »** _répondit le blondinet._

_Il fixa un instant le jeune homme... Il avais une coloration, très ... Spécial... C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.. Un mélange de violet foncé pour les pointes arrière, de blond très blond pour la sorte de franges, et cette couleur étrange, que le décoloré n'avais encore jamais vu... Marron-noir-blond-rouge? Et puis c'était quoi tout ses piercings a l'oreille droite et pas a la gauche? C'était vraiment chelou. Il entendit seulement le professeur répondre._

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de vous faire des politesses. Je te pris de nous laissez seul. »** _puis il ajouta a l'intention du jeune homme_**« Quant à vous, il n'y a pas de golf! et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire chanter ou autres. Non, c'est non, un point c'est tout. Maintenant aller vous préparez pour le cours! »**

_Le blond avait déjà disparut du bureau, avant même que le prof n'ai finit de parler. Il faut dire que s'éterniser c'était pas un de ses grands passes-temps. Il commençait a retrouver le chemin de la forêt tout seul, quand l'inconnu avec sa coupe de cheveux étrange, et pseudo-rebelle, car il était aussi bien habillé qu'un croc-mort, le rattrapa._

**« Hey le mec là! Reviens ici, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mots! »**

_Le blond n'avais nullement l'intention de rester là a tailler le bout de gras avec duchemol parce que l'autre en avais envie, alors il répondit seulement._

**« Lâches moi les bask' l'Iroquois » **

_Mais ça ne semblais pas gêner le nain qui continuait de le suivre. Alors comme il n'était pas encore lancé dans son mode habituel, il se stoppa net, se prenant le nain qui venait de lui rentrer dans le dos. Il soupira profondément, et lui dit sérieusement en trouvant le regard de son interlocuteur._

**« Sérieux ça te dirais pas de dégagé? J'ai pas déjà envie de frapper quelqu'un, pas juste après manger, je risquerais de t'arracher les tripes sans faire exprès.. »**

**« Hey! Tu me parles autrement ouais! Je suis pas n'importe qui... »**

**« Seulement une pauvre tafiole qui veut absolument faire du golf parce qu'il a peur de se casser un ongles... Je me trompe? »** _Le blond regarda la tronche du jeune homme et ajouta_ **« C'est bien ce que je me disait. Maintenant le nain de jardin, ne me suit pas! »**

_Mais apparemment l'autre jeune homme avait bien du mal a comprendre ce que le blond pouvais bien dire. Il avait fait du mètres, avec l'autre qui le suivait. Il se stoppa et refit face a l'autre chelou. Il prit une inspiration et lui dit_

**« Tu le fait exprès ou t'est simplement débiles? »**

**« ... Tu veux pas venir avec moi dans les vestiaires? »**_lui demanda l'autre jeune homme._

_Alors là le décoloré artificiel avait deux options qui s'offrait a lui... Soit il lui défonçait le crâne avec le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la mains et s'en allait courir un moment... Soit.. il lui défonçait le crâne avec le premier truc qui lui tombais sous la mains et.. S'en allait courir un moment. Après une brève réflexion, il opta pour la dernière option, et non pas la seconde, et lui dit._

**« Ta un problème dans ta vie ou tu veux seulement mourir et tu sais pas comment? Parce que je peut régler ton problème bien vite! »**

**« Nan... Seulement... »** _l'iroquois émit une petite pause en rougissant un peu. _**« J'aimerais pas que quelqu'un entre pendant que je me change en faite... »**

_Le blond le regarda un moment. Il sembla sérieux, c'était peut être ça le pire dans leurs conversation. Mais il n'avais pas prévu de changer ses plans pour un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il n'aimais déjà pas. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et déclara en lui tournant le dos._

**« Rien a foutre. Je suis pas ton amis alors dégages! »**

_C'était mal de laisser un inconnu tout seul? Mais nan il n'était pas tout seul, y'avais le prof, et puis de tout façon... Il risquait quoi? Il avais encore une vingtaine de minutes pour se changer... A moins qu'il soit hyper lent, c'était largement faisable avant que les autres arrivent, nan? Et puis de toute façon, il s'en fichais pas mal. Maintenant il n'avais même plus vraiment le temps d'être en paix xD. Il fallait seulement qu'il fasse un petit tours d'échauffement comme les autres dans pas longtemps quand ils arriveront. Ce qu'il détestait ça, juste un petit tours_.

-

-

_**Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

-

_Ils étaient déjà tous là, les bouseux de sa classe de sport. Ais-je oublié de dire, qu'il n'aimais pas les gens avec qui il faisait sport? Je crois que oui. Il faut dire que c'était toujours les même choses... Les filles attendaient après lui, et les mecs... Préféraient qu'il soit pas là. C'était pas sa faute, si malgré le fait qu'il soit flippant et que tout le monde le fuit, il soit tellement attirant que toutes les filles craquaient... Il avait rien demander lui. D'ailleurs, il s'en serais bien passé, mais bon. Il finit par prendre place dans les gradins, attendant que le profs racontes son speach habituel. Sauf que là, ce n'étais pas habituel. L'iroquois était a ses côté. Il dit alors au élèves._

**« Je vous prierais d'accepter parmi vous un nouvel élèves... Qui va se présentez... »**

_Le blond regardait le jeune homme, il lui semblais qu'il avais survécu sans lui... Dès que l'iroquois ouvrit la bouche, il remarqua quelques mouvement dans la masse des élèves assis... C'était mauvais signes ça.. Il écouta alors attentif a ce qui se passait._

**« Je m'appelle Ruki... Certains d'entre vous me connaisse déjà... Hein? »** _Il fit un sourire crispé a l'assistance qui rigolait bien trop et reprit _**« Je viens de l'école privé Hana Kotoba... Et voilà... »**

_Une fois qu'il eut finit... le prof l'envoya s'asseoir quelques part. Évidement, il ne restais de place qu'autour du décoloré, pour une seule et bonne raison, personne n'osait s'asseoir a côté de lui. Ils avaient peur des sauts d'humeur du blond. Et l'iroquois crut alors qu'il pouvais taper la discute avec un ou deux gars non loin de lui... Mais il savais pas a quoi il s'exposait... C'était pas vraiment des gens recommandable... D'ailleurs, c'était même pas recommandable du tout. Mais le blond n'avais rien a dire... Il attendit simplement que le professeur leur donne le feu vert pour descendre enfin sur la piste. Il commença alors a s'échauffer quand une fille vint près de lui, et lui dit de sa voix insupportable de blondasse._

**« Hm... Tu as tellement de muscles, c'est impressionnant.. Tu est super-fort Reita-Chan... »**

**« Va finir te vernir les ongles plus loin... Tu me pompes l'air! »** _Lui répondit du tac au tac Rei'. _

_La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et dégagea pour trouver un autre moyen d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Reita... sauf que y'en avait pas vraiment. Une fois ses échauffement finit, il alla faire, un ou deux tours en trottinant, ce qui était très rapide quand même... Et oui le décoloré et bandé était plutôt rapide a la course a pied... Ce qui est pratique dans certaines circonstances... Certaines j'ai dit. Alors qu'il courrais en paix, il aperçut au loin une sorte de regroupement... Hors les gens de sa classe ne se regroupais que pour une raison... Une baston... C'est comme ça qu'il finit par revenir pour voir ce qui se passait... C'est vrais que ce n'est pas ses oignons, mais quand le professeur n'était pas là, il se permettais de faire un peu la lois... au passage xD... Il arriva, et les gens s'éloignèrent un peu, pour le laisser s'approcher du centre... Bah tiens... L'iroquois se faisait déjà maltraité par un des mecs a qui il a adresser la paroles tout a l'heure... Il leva les yeux au ciels, et se décida a intervenir... Il entra dans le cercle, et sépara l'iroquois de l'autre... enfin surtout l'autre de Kiki... Car celui qui en bavait c'était Ruki. Il lui dit alors_

**« T'arrêtes ça de suite, ou je t'explose les mains, phalanges par phalanges... Capiches? »**

**« C'est qu'un fils de bâtard! » **_répondit l'autre qui essayait de se jeter sur Ruki pour le frapper a nouveau... _

_Le décoloré leva les yeux au ciel et reprit simplement..._

**« Je vais pas me répété... Tu sais ce qu'il t'arriveras, a toi, ou a ton ami si vous le touchez a nouveau? Et c'est valable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie?! »**

_Heureusement, cela dissuada les deux garçons de s'en prendre a l'autre bourgeois de Ruki. Ruki qui avait déjà du mal a se lever tout seul. Rei lui tendit alors la mains, sous le regard plus ou moins surpris de la foule qui les entouraient.. A qui il cru bon de dire_

**« Vous fixez quoi là! Y'a rien a fixer! »**

_Et là encore tout le monde l'écouta, et se dispersa... Malgré qu'il avais bien remarquer que certaines personnes trouvaient ça bizarre... Il entendit même plusieurs **« Ils sortent ensembles ses deux là ou quoi? »** Et ouais, parce que le blond n'était pas vraiment le genre a aider quelqu'un... Surtout quand il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Il jeta un regard a l'iroquois et lui dit_

**« Ça va? »**

**« Je suis pas ton amis! »** _lui répondit le dénommé Ruki..._

_D'ailleurs ce con le lâcha, et s'écroula sur le sol dès la première secondes... Il voulais la jouer comme ça? No problem. Rei haussa les épaules, et sans demander son reste s'en alla vaquer a son occupation préféré... Quand il fit son tour de stade, il vit du coin de l'oeil que le nouveau était plus ou moins en train d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé au professeur... _

-

-

* * *

-

voilà, c'est ma nouvelle fiction xD. Un mélange de niais et de pas niais xD. Une normal quoi xD.

Bonne lecture les gens xD. Moi je vais me coucher là xD;


	2. Douleurs

**Titre de la Fic:** Titre temporaire.

**Titre du Chapitre: Douleurs**

**Titre complet : Faire du mal, c'est mieux pour préserver son image... nan?**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**:

Et bah rien de spécial... Un Reita un peu spécial xD. Ne vous inquiéter par pour la fin de la fiction.. Laissez vous guider par moi, vous apprécierez d'autant plus le voyages xD. (Ouais je sais, je me perd toute seule xD.) Bonne lecture quoi xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Il était assez tôt dans l'après-midi, pour ne pas dire qu'il était a peine l'heure de la récréation du soir. Comme a chaque jours ses habitudes, le grand blond, fort imposant de respect, se promenais simplement en direction du fond de la cours. Il n'avais jamais vraiment aimé passé les récréations comme les lèches-culs ou les sans-amis a attendre sagement devant la porte de la salle de cours, ou comme tout les moutons, en troupeau a paître, et se raconter les derniers potins sur un tel ou un tel. Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Un autre jours comme tout les autres, a passer au fond de la cours a cloper tranquillement. C'était son autre vice, après le sport, il y avais la clope, histoire de détendre un peu ses nerfs. Les cours, et les gens avaient tendance a le stresser, rien que de voir la conneries des autres lui donnais envie de hurler. C'était pas de sa faute, l'être humain était bien trop dégoûtant, et s'aimait beaucoup trop pour ouvrir les yeux sur les autres, et s'intéresser a quelqu'un d'autres qu'à son petit nombril. C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait la solitude, et que son respect était très dur a mérité... Tout comme son intérêt. _

_Doucement il fermait les yeux et respira profondément, se remplissant les poumons de cette douce odeur de nicotine que dégageait sa clope au bec. Il aurais pu tuer pour fumer. D'ailleurs, les pions avaient finit par plus lui demander de l'éteindre... Ça ne servait a rien, et tant qu'à faire, si ça pouvais rendre Reita un peu plus abordable, et plus « humain » autant le laisser faire. Au loin il entendit vaguement du bruit... Comme des gens qui étaient contents... Y'avais même des cris. Alors toujours un peu curieux au fond de lui, il ré-ouvrit doucement les yeux et distingua une foule attrouper. Il devait y avoir une bagarre... C'était la seule raison pour laquelle les gens se regroupaient inlassablement. Il soupira exaspéré, et vit alors un surveillant se ramener... Par quel miracle il réussit a disperser les gens. Il put enfin reconnaître les deux protagonistes de cette bagarres... Pourquoi voir le nouveau dans un état pareille ne l'étonnais plus? De là où il était il pouvais même discerner quelques tâches que son sang a laisser en passant... Ce qui surpris le blondinet fut que le pion ne l'entraîna pas a l'infirmerie... Y'avais que deux types de personnes pour refuser d'aller a l'infirmerie... En premier, des gens qui faisaient comme si ils ne souffraient pas, ce qui était totalement stupides, et en seconde... Les gens stupides. Remarquez comme les deux types de personnes se recoupes assez bien. Il se permit de lever les yeux au ciels, et malgré que tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, sous aucun prétextes, une blondasse se ramena et commença a lui taper la discute..._

**« Hey, salut Reita. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu tout les deux. Tu sais que tu me manques? Pourquoi tu ne te mettrais pas a côtés de moi en classe hein? On pourras parler de tout et de rien :) »**

_Le blond était toujours surpris par l'apparente normalité de certaines personnes... Et la profonde stupidité dont ces même gens pouvaient faire preuves... Elle semblais être une personne équilibré, alors pourquoi elle se croyais au dessus des autres? Sans intérêt! Il soupira et lui répondit seulement_.

**« Je m'assiérais a côté de toi a la prochaine Saint-glinglin. » **

**« Très bien Mais... C'est quand la Saint-glinglin? » **_lui répondit sérieusement la jeune demoiselle._

**« Justement ça n'existe pas, allez barre-toi Isa! »**_annonça une troisième personnes qui venait d'arriver. _

_La dénommé Isa soupira et ne demanda pas son reste. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, partie; Rei se permit de faire un léger sourire a la personne. _

**« Je t'ai manqué hein avoue! »**

**« Ta gueules Akio »** _soupira le blond_

_Tout deux échangèrent un petit sourire satisfait, et le nouveau brun aussi grand que Reita se permit de s'allumer une cigarette... Quand à celle de Rei, il venait juste de l'écraser sur le sol. La sonnerie retenti deux secondes plus tard. Aki' ne put réprimé un grognement mécontent. C'était toujours pareil. Le blond se mit en chemin pour traverser toute la cours, et retourné dans sa salle, avec le brun a ses côtés. Le brun lui tendit sa cigarette que Rei prit et machinalement, la porta a ses lèvres pour la finir simplement et purement. Mais voilà. Ils marchaient tout les deux, et soudainement, un garçon atterrit au pied du blond. Tout le monde a bien deviner qui était ce mystérieux garçons. Ce n'était autre que l'autre Tantouze de Ruki. Mister Golf avait du mal avec le principe de centre de gravité peut être? Reita posa son regard sur l'iroquois a ses pieds, qui ne semblais pas presser de se remettre debout... Apparemment il ne comprenais que très lentement. Alors le blond lui dit_

**« T'est sur mon chemin! Dégages! »**

_Akio ne disait jamais rien. Il avais appris depuis le début de sa pseudo relation amicale avec Reita a ne pas poser de questions, a ne pas vraiment ouvrir la bouche. En fait, a être là physiquement et c'est tout. Le petit brun au sol, se releva avec quelques difficultés, immédiatement aidé par Akio qui était un garçon qui avait quand même bon coeur. Ruki répondit quand même_

**« C'est pas ma faute! »**

**« Quoi en plus d'être une chochotte, tu va me dire que t'est débile et que tu connais pas Newtons? »**_ lui rétorqua sarcastiquement Reita._

**« Connards! Ils m'ont poussé ouais! »**

_Avant même que Ruki n'ai put dire un mot de plus, il se refit pousser par une bande de garçons... la même qui l'avaient frappé tout a l'heure. Mais cette fois au lieu d'atterrir sur le sol, il tomba directement dans les bras du blondinet, qui dès la première secondes, eut l'esprit de le repousser sur le sol... Comment se faire jeter comme une merde. Le blond reprit alors calmement_

**« Rien a foutre que ce soit eux, ou pas! Et la prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, je te referais le portrait façon puzzle géant! »**

**« Et il est sérieux... » **_Ajouta Akio. _

_Akio n'était pas un mauvais garçon, seulement, il préférais que les gens sachent directement a qui ils avaient a faire. Et là en occurrence, l'iroquois n'en avais pas vraiment idée. Finalement Reita passa simplement droit devant lui, sans vraiment remarquer qu'il venait de marcher sur la mains du pauvre Ruki-Chan qui se mit a hurler mécontent. Reita se retourna brievement et le fixa un moment. La bande de garçon qui n'étaient toujours pas rentré commença a rigoler a s'en fendre les côtes... Mais Rei n'apprécia pas tellement ça. Il dit alors_

**« Vous trouvez ça drôle vous? Vous voulez que je vous écrase la tête contre le sol pouvoir ce que ça fait? Nan, alors cassez vous avant que je m'énerve vraiment! »**

_Le blond ne réalisa pas sur le moment qu'il n'avais plus la clope au bec en faite. Mais la bande disparût très très rapidement... Ils devaient avoir peur... C'était une bonne chose pour le petit blondinet. Il fixait toujours l'autre chochotte sur le sol, qui pleurais comme une madeleine que ça faisait mal, que Reita était gros, et lourd... Hors, Reita était bien foutue, tout en muscle, et en intelligence... Mais il n'avais pas du remarquer. D'ailleurs c'était bien le seul a pas lui courir après... Au moins c'était reposant, y'en avais marre des groupies a la con. Akio s'occupait du jeune garçon._

**« Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal? »**

**« Mais laisse-le, il va pas mourir c'est bon... Aller viens on retourne en cours! »**_lança un Reita agacé par tout ça._

**« MAIS SA FAIT MAL CONNARDS! »** _lâcha Ruki pas du tout content._

_Ni une, ni deux, le blond fonça sur l'iroquois au sol, écarta Akio, et commença tout bonnement a lui démonter la tête... Akio se mit a hurler en essayant de l'éloigner_

**« Arrêtes Reita! Arrêtes! Il mérite pas ça! REITAAAAAAAAA!! »**

_Mais le blond n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que l'autre lui disait... Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, lui défoncer la tête. Il l'avais pourtant prévenu merde! On ne l'insultais pas sans avoir une punition... Mais alerter par les cris de Akio, les centaines d'élèves se mirent au fenêtres pour supporter Reita contre le nouveau snob qui s'était réfugier en position foetal sur le sol. Akio ne savais pas vraiment comme réagir, il avait beau essayer de l'en empêcher, il se faisait jeter comme une merde par le blond qui était plutôt très fort. Les surveillants ne tardèrent pas a arriver, et évidement, arrivèrent eux tous a séparé Reita du pauvre Ruki. Tout le monde plaignais le pauvre Ruki qui se faisait battre, mais vous imaginez pas combien le blond s'était quand même retenue sur ce coups-ci. Akio soupira et lui dit_

**« T'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça! Tu crois pas qu'il s'en ai pas déjà prit dans la gueules! »**

_Et le gentil Akio se mit a bouder. Mais le blond en avais rien a foutre de l'autre! Il n'avais qu'à pas l'insulter. Il soupira quand un surveillant lui dit_

**« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur lui comme ça? »**

**« Ouais il m'as manqué de respect! »**_ répondit seulement le blondinet._

**« Le proviseur seras ravie de te revoir a nouveau. J'imagine qu'à force tu connais le chemin! »** _lui répondit le surveillant._

_Les autres étaient tous occupé a regarder si l'autre con sur le sol étaient encore en vie. Mais bien sûr qu'il l'étais. Reita l'avais entendu dire quelques choses... Un truc genre **« Pitié Yuki »**... On se demande bien de qui il parlais, mais ça ne tracassa pas le blond pour autant. Il se faisait embarquer par le surveillant pendant que Akio lui lança un petit :_

**« T'aurais pu te retenir! »**

_Le brun, resta auprès de l'iroquois sur le sol, qui gémissait de douleur, tellement ses côtes devaient être brisés. Surtout que Aki' compris d'après les conversations des autres qu'il s'était déjà fait frapper avant que Reita n'y mette son grain de sel... Aki et Rei étaient tellement différents, que les gens autour d'eux se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour se supporter mutuellement... Ils avaient seulement certaines règles. xD_

-

-

* * *

-

Et bien voilà, un autre petit chapitre pondu. C'est pas très long, mais moi j'aime bien quand même. Et puis comme ça, on va avancer un peu plus viiiite. Parce que c'est pas beau si sa stagne xD. Moi j'aime pas xD. Donc valà xD.


	3. Under Exatsy

**Titre de la Fic:** Titre temporaire.

**Titre du Chapitre: Under Exatsy**

**Titre complet : Under Exatsy (sous extasy)  
**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**:

Niah, ça fait 3 jours que j'essayais de trouver le temps de l'écrire... Pouwaaa, c'est impossible, avec mes horaires de merdes là! Nan mais pas bien la Terminale xD

Enfin bref...

Voilà une suite... Amateur de Ruki... De Reituki... Bah voilà xD. Bonne lecture xD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'est avec le pas traînant, et la démarche de mâle dominant que le jeune bandé alla au bureau du Directeur, escorter par un gentil surveillant, qui le laissait même s'amuser avec son briquet le long du chemin. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua, et attendit le signal pour faire son apparition magistral dans la pièce, en soupirant doucement. Il se posa au milieux du bureau, dans un des sièges en attendant simplement que le directeur disent quelques choses... Et cela ne manqua pas. Il dit alors au blond en le fixant étrangement._

**« Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi... »**

**« Bah ne faites rien alors... »**_ lui répondit Reita._

_Le directeur esquissa un sourire légèrement amusé, qui disparût très vite. Il était sérieux là. Il finit par reprendre calmement._

**« Comprends moi... Tu as plus de liberté que les autres... Et tu te permets de les frapper... Je ne comprend pas... Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que tu n'est qu'un homme comme les autres? »**

**« Ils se prendront d'autres coups que les miens... »**_ lâcha le blond qui haussa les épaules d'indifférence._

**« Je suis sérieux Suzuki-San! Tu n'est pas là pour remettre les gens a leurs places quand bon te sembles! La vie ce n'est pas ça! Les heures de colles, les punitions, les réprimandes... Rien ne marche sur toi... »**

**« ... A quoi bon me punir si vous savez que je continuerais? C'est absurde vous ne trouvez pas? »** _le questionna le blond._

_Le blond semblait avoir un sérieux problème avec l'autorité, et évidement avec la hiérarchie dont il n'étais apparemment toujours pas au sommet. Il ne se passait pas grand chose. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougeait vraiment... Il faut dire que pour une fois Reita s'était assis correctement, ce qui coupais la chic au directeur xD. Le plus vieux était entrain de réfléchir a quel sanction il pourrais lui donner, quand une idée lui vint. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, et annonça au blond._

**« J'ai trouvé ta sanction. Elle prend effet immédiatement, et seras levé quand je le déciderais!... »**

**« Bon... C'est quoi? »** _Le jeune bandé n'aimais pas tourné autour du pot. _

**« ... Et bien, a partir de maintenant, Matsumoto-San, est sous ta responsabilité!... Ce qui implique, que n'importe quoi qu'il lui arrive, c'est toi qui prendras. »**

**« MAIS C'EST INJUSTE! »**_ Répliqua du tac au tac le blond contrarié par ça._

**« Et alors? Je suis le directeur, et je décide de ce qui est le mieux pour mes élèves! Que quelqu'un s'en prennes a lui, tu seras puni... Que tu t'en prenne a lui, tu seras puni! Que tu n'est pas TOUT le temps avec lui, tu seras puni!... Tu comprend le principe là? » **_Il faisait un grand sourire fier de lui._

**« Mais il a déjà une mère et un père! Je suis pas là pour m'occuper de lui! Et puis, il est même pas dans ma classe! »** _S'énerva le blond._

**« Que sait tu de lui? Avant de parler des gens, apprends! Et j'ai décidé que tu t'en occuperais, c'est comme ça, et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Un point c'est tout.. Et il vient justement aujourd'hui de faire une demande pour la classe Littéraire. Estime-toi heureux de pouvoirs respecter cette punition a la lettre. »**

**« J'y crois pas! Parce qu'il est même pas fichus de savoir se démerder tout seul vous me le coller dans les pattes! C'est pas ma faute, si il attire les coups comme un aimant! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites au moins! Je vais devoir me trimballer un boulet toute la journée! Et c'est pas moi qui ai commencer les hostilités! Je refuses ça! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas de lui! Collez-moi! Foutez-moi! Dénoncez-moi a la police! Tout mais pas lui! »** _Hurla le blondinet pas du tout content._

**« Mais que lui reproches-tu exactement? »** _continuais calmement le Directeur._

**« .. Rien, il est lui, et ça suffit.. Il a cet air stupide quand il parles, et cette façon de se mettre a pleurer quand on le frappe! En plus, il est prétentieux, et arrogant, il se croit le centre du monde, il crois qu'il peut faire plié tout le monde a ses 4 volontés! »**

**« Oh, restez avec toi-même est si dure que ça a ton âges? »**_ se tenta le directeur._

**« ... Ok... Je m'occupes de l'autre con, mais Akio, il peut m'aider? »**

**« ... Il n'est pas là pour faire ton sales boulots! Maintenant tu sort, et tu t'exécutes! »** _Répliqua le directeur, qui le congédiait déjà._

_Le blond soupira, et finit pas baisser la tête.. Si il y avais bien quelque chose qu'il avais appris, c'était que le Directeur ne revenais pas sur un de ses décisions... C'était ça qui lui plaisait chez lui... Sa paroles, il la tenais. Un peu comme Reita. Il s'occuperait de l'autre con... De là a savoir comment, et de quel manière il allais pouvoir bien supporter ce mioche agaçant, il n'en avais aucune... Dans quel état allait-il retrouver le mioche... C'était encore une autre histoire tout ça. _

_Il soupira sur le chemin qui le menait a l'infirmerie, tout en reprenant cette habitude de jouer avec son briquet. Il avais du mal a ne pas fumer quand il n'avais rien a faire en faite. Si il se contenais là c'était juste pour essayer de respecter plus ou moins les lois... _

_Il arriva a l'infirmerie en un rien de temps, vu que le lycée n'était pas si grand. Comme si il était chez lui, il ouvrit la porte, et entra. Sans demandez l'avis de l'infirmière il se dirigea directement vers les deux personnes qui méritaient son attention. Enfin la seule : Akio. Il eut un léger sourire et lui dit_

**« Alors comment va l'autre? »**

**« Rei! Ce n'est pas drôle! Ils ont faillit l'emmener a l'hôpital! »**_ s'énerva le brun._

**« Tu crois que je trouve ça drôle! Il m'as chargé de m'occuper de lui! Tu crois que ça m'amuse l'idée qu'il me colle tout le temps? Tu crois que j'ai envie de ça?! »** _reprit le blond._

**« Aie au moins un peu de respect pour lui! Ne fait pas comme si il n'était pas là! »**

_Reita soupira allègrement. Quant à l'iroquois, il ne disait rien, mais il souffrais vraiment... Comme certains diraient, il dégustait, morflait a donf... Son visage était crispé de douleur, car au lycée, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui donner de médicament.. Et puis, il lui faudrais de la morfine, plus qu'autre chose... Akio avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour l'autre garçon... Ce qui inconsciemment, ne plaisait pas vraiment au beau blond, a vrai dire... ça lui tapait carrément sur le système qu'il s'intéresse a l'autre Nabot! Alors pour remonter un peu dans l'estime du brun, dont c'était bien la personne avec qui il entretenais une relation plus ou moins amicale, et celle qui ressemblais le plus a une relation sociale de longues durée, il se mit a chercher dans son sac quelques choses pour calmer un peu sa douleur. Il trouva un vieux reste d'extasy qui traînait... Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha du nain en lui disant tout bas._

**« Avale-ça, et t'auras moins mal! »**

_Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prié et avala directement le cachet, sans même demander ce que c'était... Il se disait qu'au point où il en étais, il était plus vraiment a ça près... Seulement Akio qui était partit au toilettes, revint, et vit Reita un peu trop près du plus jeune... C'est marrant, mais Akio aussi ressentait cet agacement, a voir SON blond aussi près du Nain... C'était limite il préférais pas quand le blond le frappais tiens... Aki' reprit ses esprit, et regardait Reita d'un air suspect..._

**« Bien... Qu'as tu encore fait a ce pauvre gamin?! »**

**« Mais rien voyons! Toute suite pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelques choses? »**_ essaya de se disculper le blondinet._

**« Reita... Ne joues pas a ça avec moi... Tu sait très bien de quoi il retourne! Qu'as tu fait?! »**

**« ... Cachet... »**_ répondit Ruki qui allait un peu mieux... ou du moins, il commençait a s'habituer un peu a la douleur._

_Akio fixait étrangement le blond, puis son sac, puis le blond, et re son sac... Au bout d'une minutes ou deux, son cerveau fit la connexion. Il ferma la porte, de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, et commença a engueuler Reita_

**« Mais t'est inconscient ou quoi! Lui donner de l'exatsy alors qu'il souffre déjà! T'est pas possible! »**_ Akio se tourna vers Ruki et lui dit... _**« Viens, je vais te faire vomir avant que ça n'empire! »**

_Le blond n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrais empirer la douleur qu'il pouvais ressentir... Il faut dire que lui la dernière fois avec Aki' ça s'était plutôt bien passé... Mais il avait un peu oublié le fait qu'il n'avais pas mal lui ce jours là. Il faisait une moue assez contrarié... Tout ça faisait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il voulais. Il dit alors sincèrement_

**« Je voulais juste qu'il plane un peu pour pas qu'il souffre trop... »**

**« ... C'est pas bien grave, on peut encore lui faire régurgiter. »** _répondit Aki qui faisait un petit sourire, tout en essayant de lever Ruki. _

_Le nain ne voulais pas vraiment bouger... Il luttais même, c'était stupide de sa part. En faite, il essayait seulement d'impressionner Reita, car depuis son premier jours, il avait comme envie que le blond l'aide a s'intégrer... Ouais, c'était peut être pas la meilleure solution, mais il ne changerais pas. Il était très têtu comme garçon. _

**« Ruki! Ne fait pas l'idiot, aller viens dans les toilettes! »**_ lança le brun..._

_Le blond essaya alors de le tirer, mais il était lourd, encore plus que quand il se laissait faire... Il avait beau essayer de toute ses forces ça ne marchaient pas! Il essayait en disant_

**« Hmmm Rukiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Alllerrrrrrrr Akiii »**

**« Plus Fooortt Reiiitaaaaaaaaa »**_Lâcha Akio en aidant le blond..._

_Mais bizarrement, alerter les propos assez... Équivoque que les gens entendaient... Un garçon ouvrit la porte, et vit la scène... Pour lui c'était pareille. Ils étaient là tout le deux autour de Ruki a le tripoter... Dans des positions assez louche... Un plus un égale deux... Donc, la boucle était bouclé... L'infirmière arriva, et demanda expressément au deux garçons de sortir de la chambre et de le laisser se calmer... Malheureusement, ils avaient beau essayer d'aller le voir, elle les jetaient dehors... Voilà. Ils savaient tout les deux que le nain allait souffrir peut être plus, et peut être moins... Qui sait, entre les effets planant, et l'effet exacerbeur de sens... Reita s'en voulais un peu quand même, pour une fois qu'il essayait de faire un truc gentil, il avait peut être fait encore plus de mal. Mais ce qui était bien, c'était que le brun essayait de lui remonter le moral, et de le réconforté, même si tout deux finirent par regagné leur classe qui étaient déjà entré depuis une bonne heures en faite... Ils venaient de louper une heure... Ce qui était déjà pas mal xD._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors voilà xD. C'est un petit chapitre que j'aime pas mal xD. Ruki n'est pas assez présent, ce qui m'agace assez, d'ailleurs, il dit qu'un seul mot +BAFF+ ce que j'aime pas! xD. Mais je vais essayer d'y remédier pour mon bien a moi xD

Aller bizou, je vous n'aime xD.


	4. Rumeurs

**Titre de la Fic:** Titre temporaire.

**Titre du Chapitre: Rumeurs**

**Titre complet : Rumeurs**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Voilà, encore un petit chapitre a la con xD.

Bonne lecture quoi xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Cela faisait a peu près un mois que Reita avait le nain coller au baske' tout la journée... Je ne nierais pas qu'au début ce fut hyper dur pour lui d'être suivit, ou d'avoir a faire attention a l'autre là... Mais avec le temps, il avais pris certaines habitudes... Non pas pour déplaire au Directeur qui le gardait toujours a l'oeil évidement... Vous imaginez vous, devoir protégé un mec comme Ruki tout le temps? C'était le genre, limite a chercher les embrouilles... Encore heureux que Reita avait une certaine réputation assez violents, et fidèle a sa paroles, sinon, il se serais déjà fait démolir une bonne... Quinzaine de centaines de fois le nain ... Mais grâce au blond, il était encore en vie, et plutôt en bonne santé... Enfin le sujet n'étais pas là._

_Nan, le jeune bandé délinquant et punit, était en faite, devant l'entrée du lycée a fumer sa cigarette. Il attendait que le nain arrive... Nan, il allais quand même pas non plus aller le chercher chez lui ... Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi pas devenir sa bobonne! Nan, certainement pas!... C'est pour ça qu'il attendait simplement dehors, en regardant les gens qui rentraient, comme si ils allaient a l'abattoir. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux que ça faisait presque peur au blond. Presque, car peu de choses lui faisait peur. Alors que son regard se posait de temps en temps sur des gens, il se sentit comme observé... c'était une chose qu'il détestais par dessus tout. Machinalement il serras les dents. Cette simple observation, venait de faire disparaître tout l'effet calmant que la nicotine pouvais avoir sur lui. Au moment où il ferma les yeux, il entendit des pas pressé se rapprocher de lui. Ça ne pouvais être que l'autre là!_

**« Reiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaa »** _lança Ruki..._

_Et ouais, c'était lui... Toujours pareille depuis un mois. Le blond jeta son mégot sur le sol et répondit seulement a l'iroquois qui venait d'arriver a sa hauteur avec un grand sourire._

**« Faut que tu pense a te recycler... »**

_Ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire encore plus sourire le plus petit qui était un peu essouffler par son long trajet jusqu'au lycée... Ironique évidement, puisque monsieur était conduit gracieusement par un larbin.. D'ailleurs, on se demandait pourquoi il était toujours autant en retard. Mais le petit reprit_

**« Alors, tu aimes comment je suis habillé aujourd'hui? »**

_A parce qu'il pensait vraiment que Reita allait lui répondre Oui? Faudrais pas non plus rêver. Le blond lâcha un soupir et lui dit_

**« T'est toujours sapé comme un Homo Old-Fashion... »**

_Malgré ce que le blond pouvais lui dire, il ne perdait pas son sourire immense. Ce qui commençait a doucement agacer le bandé qui ne disait rien pourtant. Mais Kiki, finit par le prendre par le bras et par l'entraîner vers l'entrée.._

**« Alller dépêches-toi on va être en retard en Englaiis »**

**« D'abord, c'est Anglais, et ensuite, tu me feras pas courir pour ça! »**_Répondit le blond alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans le hall, grâce a la super rapidité du petit nain. _

_Depuis qu'il avait commencer a le « fréquenté » par obligation, il en avais fait du chemin le nain... Voilà qu'il courrais pour aller en cours.. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrêtes de fumer des trucs louches. Reita se stoppa net dans le hall, obligeant le plus petit a s'arrêter de courir. Il planta son regard dans le bleu artificiel de l'iroquois et lui dit sérieusement..._

**« Bon, t'as pris quoi ce matin? »**

**« Béh rien... On a Englais... Moi j'aime bien. »**_ Lui répondit tout excité le petit._

**« T'est même pas fichus de prononcé correctement, mais tu cours pour aller en Anglais? Tu me feras pas gober que t'est normal... »**_ Conclut le blond assez sauvagement._

**« Mais quoi! Je suis heureux c'est tout! Sa peut arriver même a des gens bien! »**_commença a s'énerver le nabot... Quand il fixa Reita bizarrement..__**.**_** « Quoi? »**

_Le blond n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'il disait... En faite, il avais cette super désagréable sensation d'être vraiment, vraiment Fixer... Et quand il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il trouva beaucoup d'élèves qui les regardaient, et surtout quelques-uns qui parlaient a voix basses... Ce qui avait le prodigieux dons d'agacer outre-mesure le bandé. Finalement Mister-Je-me-la-pète-j'ai-nommé-Ruki, finit par comprendre pourquoi Reita-San, ne disait plus rien du tout. Il finit inconsciemment par resserrer son étreinte sur le bras du blond... Lui non plus il n'aimais pas qu'on l'observe... A vrai dire, ça lui faisait un peu peur tout ça.. _

_C'est alors que Reita excédé saisit la première personne a porté de mains, par le col, et lui demanda assez violemment._

**« C'est quoi ce délire?! Pourquoi vous nous regarder comme ça?! »**

_Il devait vraiment faire peur, car même le plus petit préféra le lâcher de peur de s'en prendre une... Il faut dire, que le jeune homme que le blond avait chopé était littéralement entrain de se faire sur lui. Le regard noir, et glaçant du blond ne devais pas vraiment l'aider a se décoincé en fait. Il n'arrivais pas a sortir un mot correcte pour expliquer la situation... Heureusement Akio fit son apparition... Quand il vit ce que Reita faisait, il courras jusqu'à eux.. Et bizarrement, les gens les regardaient tout les trois étrangement. _

**« Rei, lâche le... Il a rien a voir là-dedans... Il faut que je vous explique un truc... Venez avec moi! »**

_Le blond intrigué lâcha immédiatement le jeune homme qui se mit a courir dans la direction opposé des trois compères. Quant à Akio, il avait choper les bras de ses amis, directions les toilettes pour être beaucoup plus tranquille. Akio vira les quelques garçons qui y étaient déjà de si bonnes heures occupés a vidé soit leurs vessies, soit leurs pulsion sexuelles refoulés a cause des parents qu'ils avaient a la maison... Une fois les toilettes désertifier... Il ferma la porte a clé. Reita commença a perdre patience..._

**« Bon, t'accouches ouais? Je vais pas y passer ma journée! »**

**« Surtout qu'on a Ehanglaiiiiis » **_ ajouta Ruki-Chan _

**« AN-GLAIS! Putin, c'est pas compliqué a retenir! »**_S'énerva Reita... Toutes cette histoire lui pesait sur les épaules... Il commençait sérieusement a pété un câble là._

**« Bon vos gueules ouais! J'ai des trucs super intéressants a dire moi! »**_ Lâcha Akio sous les yeux désabusé de ses deux camarades._

**« On t'écoutes » **_lancèrent-ils en choeurs._

_Après un bref sourire émue de toutes cette attention qui étaient maintenant en sa possession, il se mit enfin a raconter l'histoire... Mais il ne savais pas vraiment pas où commencer. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et se tenta..._

**« Et bien, voilà... Vous vous souvenez, il y a un mois? »**

**« Heu... De quoi? » **

**« Comme il a dit... De quoi? »**

**« Mais ta gueules Ruki, on t'as pas demander de répété ce que je disait! Même pas fichus de dire ANGLAIS! »**

**« Mais si d'abord!! HANGLAIS » **_lâcha Ruki, qui se mit légèrement a bouder. _

_Il faut dire, que c'était un garçon assez, susceptible, et surtout, carrément, stupide... Rei n'avais jamais vraiment compris, si il jouais les débiles, où si il l'était vraiment, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'étonnerais venant de lui. Le plus petit était un garçon plein de mystère, et de rebondissement. Mais un troisième Japonais commença a se fâcher..._

**« Putin Si c'est comme ça je me casse! Moi c'était pour vous! »**

**« Kikio Resteuuuh, moi je t'ecouuteuuuhh »**_ lâcha kiki, qui lui sautais déjà dessus pour lui faire un câlin..._

_Stupide garçon pensa Reita... Il faut dire, que ce sentiment d'étrange jalousie qu'il avais ressentit a l'infirmerie s'était largement amplifié ces derniers moments... Autant que leurs relation s'étaient renforcé... Il avais du mal a voir Akio et Ruki ensembles plus de deux minutes, sinon sa lui donnais envie d'en prendre un pour tapper sur l'autre. Il leva les yeux au ciels, et Kikio reprit._

**« En fait... Depuis le jours où Tu a drogués Ruki... »** _Négation de Reita... Et coups de Ruki... Akio soupira et ajouta _**« Vous avez finit! Depuis ce jours, y'a une rumeur assez... Enfin, un bruit qui court... Surtout depuis quelques jours en faites... »**

**« Et tu comptes finir de nous dire de quoi il retourne a la fin de la journée, histoire de bien faire duré le suspens? Ou tu va accoucher maintenant! »** _s'impatienta le blondinet..._

_Le plus petit s'approcha de lui pour a lui aussi, prodigué son merveilleux remède de bisounours, seulement, Reita l'esquiva a temps, et Ruki se retrouva stupide a étreindre le vide, pendant une fraction de se secondes... Avant que le brun ne reprennes, tout en voyant Ruki vexer faire la tête a Reita._

**« Tu veux la chutes? Ok! Il paraît seulement qu'on serais les plus gros pervers de l'établissement... »**

_Les deux autres le regardèrent pendant un long, long moment, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlais... Leurs cerveaux marchaient a plein régimes, mais ils étaient dans le noir avant que le blond ne finisse par dire doucement..._

**« De quoi tu parles??...? »**

**« REITA! Mais putin ouvres les yeux quoi! Tu vois pas ce qui passe? »**

**« Tu me gueules dessus pour rien, mise a part ça, nan, je vois pas! Excuse moi de ne pas être aussi brillant que toi Akio-Sama! » **

_La tension était légèrement monté d'un cran, car Reita n'aimais pas vraiment la façon dont Akio lui parlais aussi mal... Et Akio en avais marre de devoir toujours tout expliqué, notamment au Nain qui était présent...Finalement le petit nain s'en mêla en disant..._

**« Bon... J'ai rien compris... Quelqu'un m'expliques? »**

_Tout de suites, les deux oublièrent leurs différents et le brun reprit simplement.._.

**« De quoi vous croyez que je parles?! Ils pensent justes qu'on a baiser a l'infirmerie! Voilà c'est clair là! »** _s'énerva le brun quand même._

_Le blond fixa un moment l'iroquois, se demandant, si il avait une quelconques attirance pour le nain... Mise a part qu'il mettais des pantalons, carrément pas recommander si il voulais pas qu'on reluque ses fesses... Y'avais rien a signaler de ce côté là... Comment les gens pouvaient bien croire qu'il avait envie de faire ça avec lui là? Encore Akio, bon, normal, c'était déjà arrivé avant, mais le gosse là... Nan, quand même, il était pas aussi... Désespéré quand même!_

_Le petit remarqua bien le regard bizarre que lui lançait Reita... Ce qui le dérangeait grandement. Il finit par lui dire_

**« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? Tu sais que tu me fait peur là? »**

**« Hein? Je te regarde pas toi... T'est pas assez beau pour ça! »**_ Lâcha le blondinet vexer de la remarque xD._

_Mais là ce fut au tour du plus petit d'être vexer. Et pour la peine, il trouva rien de mieux que de se rapprocher du brun, et de carrément, sans se gêner lui prendre la mains, comme une petite fille ferais avec son papa... Parfois, il se demandait quel âges pouvait bien avoir Ruki... Car a agir comme ça, on lui donnais pas beaucoup... Mais vraiment pas beaucoup du tout. Finalement Reita en eut marre et lâcha._

**« Bon, moi je sort... Je vais pas passer ma vie dans ses putins de chiottes qui puent déjà a 8h du matin... Et puis, on a ANGLAIS souviens toi! »**

**« Naan pitié Akio me laisse pas avec ce tarrééééééééééé »**

**« Va te faire mettre Ruki! »**_Et Reita finit par sortir après lui avoir adresser un beau doigt d'honneur..._

_Parfois le nain avait le dons, de l'énerver, au point où Reita était assez vulgaire, et Stupide, enfin au niveau de Ruki-Chan quoi..._

**« Tu l'as énerver Ruki... Putin, t'abuse sérieux ... »**

_Ce fut au tour de Akio se finit par sortir des toilettes, et d'aller retrouver Reita, pour lui adresser un petit** « bye a tout a l'heure ».** Car si les deux avaient Anglais (n'en déplaise au nain), le brun lui avait allemand. En faite, ils n'avaient pas les cours de langues en même temps non plus... Ce qui les agaçaient un peu tout les trois, surtout le petit nain._

_D'ailleurs en parlant de lui... Il finit par sortir des toilettes en courant pour rattraper le bandé qui était déjà en plein milieux de l'escalier. Une fois arrivé tout près de lui, il glissa sa petite mains dans celle de Reita-Chan, et lui dit..._

**« Sans toi, je me perdrais... »**

_Et Reita pardonnais la connerie de Ruki... Et tout les moments où il lui aurais bien claqué la gueules... Du moins, pour un bref instant. xD._

-

-

* * *

-

Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce chapitre... J'en ai aucune idée xD... A moins que si... En faite, je sais pas... Je sais même pas si il a un intérêt pour la suite... Seulement voilà, j'avais envie, et le temps alors c'est pondu xD.

J'espère que vous n'avez N'aimez... On se retrouve au prochains chapitre hein xD.


	5. Problèmes

**Titre de la Fic:** Titre temporaire.

**Titre du Chapitre: Problèmes...**

**Titre complet : Problèmes... Se mêlent dans leurs vies**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Bon alors... C'est pas un chap prévu comme ça a la base x.X Mais bon... Soyez pas trop trop choqué je vous priiis xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Il était une fois un garçon qui s'ennuyait profondément en cours de philosophie... Il n'avais pas envie d'écouter les délires spéciaux du professeur qui s'occupait d'eux. D'ailleurs, il s'ennuyait tellement, qu'il se tourna vers son voisin, et lui murmura tout bas._

**« L'est où Reita? »**

**« Il est pas là. » **_répondit rapidement Akio_

**« Nan tu jure?! Me prends pas pour un débile. J'avais bien vu qu'il était pas là! »**

**« Matsumoto-San est prié de se taire! »**_lui répondit le Professeur._

_C'est dans l'ennuie le plus totale, qu'il se mit a fixer simplement Akio en espérant qu'il se décide a lui répondre quelques choses d'intéressant... Ou tout simplement qu'il réponde a sa question. Il n'y avais rien de plus énervant que de poser une question, et ne pas avoir sa réponse.. C'était frustrant, surtout quand on était quelqu'un de curieux, ça énervait bien. Mais le problème, c'est que le brun suivait le cours, abandonnant le plus jeune a son sort. Et fixer le brun devenait très vite lassant en réalité.. Et rien pour stimuler son esprit... Vive la classe littéraire où se faire chier est un jeu d'enfant. Et comme dehors non plus il n'y avais rien a regarder, Ruki se mit a soupirer grandement. Quand une fille derrière lui s'adressa a lui..._

**« Ptssss Ptsssss Ruki..? »**

**« Ouais? »**_ lâcha le nain._

**« Tu sais pas où est Reita? »**

**« NAN! »** _F__rustrer le nabot._

**« Matsumoto-San! Encore une fois et vous serez viré du cours! »**

_Oh manquait plus que ça... Être viré du cours le plus ennuyant qu'il n'ai jamais vécu de toute sa vie... Les cours dans cette écoles n'avaient rien a voir avec ceux de Hana Kotoba... Au moins là-bas, il ne se faisait jamais chier.. Remarque il était tout le temps foutue a la porte.. C'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avais mis ici... Mon dieu... L'ennuie... L'ennuie le reprenait.. Alors pour la tromper.. Il s'assit dos au mur, et commença alors a taper la discute avec la voisine de derrière... Au moins sa le tenait éveillé un peu._

**« Hé..? Pourquoi tu me demandait ça? »**

**« Parce que d'habitude il est tout le temps avec toi... »**

_Ruki qui regardait la fille avec qui il parlait... Cru un instant qu'elle était un peu jalouse de lui... Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi.. Il en saurait rien. Il fronça les sourcils en lui répondant finalement..._

**« Bah non je sais pas... Il me dit rien tu sais... »**

**« Oh... Alors c'est comme ça? »** _Elle était sur le cul la fille, c'est le cas de le dire. _

**« Bah ouais. » **_répondit l'innocence de Ruki. _

**« Et ça fait quoi d'être avec lui? »**

**« Rien de spécial... C'est une habitude maintenant, c'est tout... »**

**« Et ça fait pas trop mal? »** _continuait la fille..._

**« Si.. Parfois il très dur et ça me fait mal... Mais après ça passe...Comme tout quoi... »** _Répondait Ruki.._

_Seulement, le nabot ne se rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il répondait... Car si pour lui c'était des questions toutes innocentes... Pour la jeune fille, ce ne l'était pas. Vous avez compris? Évidement la conversation n'échappait pas au voisin du nain, qui se mit a le regarder bizarrement. Regard auquel le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.;_

**« Bah quoi? C'est la vérité... »**

_Il ne valait peut être mieux pas lui dire exactement ce que le nain venait de laisser entendre a la jeune fille.. Nan, valait mieux pas lui dire. Après tout, a qui ça pouvait importer que tout le monde pense que Ruki et Reita étaient vraiment une bande de pervers... Nan mais vous imaginez la relation qu'il laissait sous-entendre? Une relation Sado-masochiste, et basé uniquement que sur du sexe... Même Reita était pas aussi taré... Et puis de toute façon, il n'avais sûrement aucune attirance pour le plus petit... nan? C'est là où la conscience de Akio se mit a douter... Bon, le blond n'était pas une machine sexuelle, mais quand même, il était un être humain... Et avoir le nabot tout le temps coller a ses baske' a force il s'y était habitué.. Alors qui sait vraiment ce qui pourrais se passer entre ses deux là. Il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque, et profiter de l'absence de Rei pour essayer d'aplanir tout ses doutes. _

_C'est comme ça, qu'une fois les cours finit, Akio qui marchait a côté de Ruki, se mit a chercher ses mots... Il fallait qu'il lui pose des questions.. Mais comment? En faite, il n'en avais aucune idée... C'était bien là le problème. Il soupira doucement, mais le plus jeune s'en rendit compte._

**« Kikioo? Tu va bien? »**

**« Ruki, je peut te poser une question, euh.. un peu bizarre? »** _s'avança le brun._

**« Oui... Seulement si tu me dit où est Reita... »**

**« Tu me gaves avec Reita... Il est jamais là ce jours. C'est tout. »**

_Et Akio s'éloigna quelques instants. le pauvre nain ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait au coin de la rue... Il marchait tout simplement, et tout tristement... Quand soudain, une bande de garçon s'approcha de lui... Au début il calculait même pas, sauf qu'à un moment, il coupa par un parking couvert, comme toujours... Et là ce fût le drame... En une seconde, il se retrouva jeter contre un mur... Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui ce passait, il tenta vainement de se relever, quand il eut la désagréable sensation qu'on le tripotait... Quand il compris que ce n'était pas une hallucination, mais que bel et bien une bande de mec étaient entrain de s'en prendre a lui, il se mit a hurler de sa plus belle et porteuse voix qu'il avait.. C'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le touche... Seulement il ne les connaissaient pas, et le fait d'être maintenue, et quasiment étranglé, le stoppait bien vite.. D'ailleurs, il essayait de se débattre, surtout quand il sentit une main se promener un peu trop près de son intimité.. Mais c'est pas parce qu'il se débattait que les gens le laissaient en paix;.. Bien au contraire, on croirait que sa les amusaient de s'en prendre comme ça a lui... Vous savez vous ce que ça fait d'être pris au piège? De pensez que de toute façon quoi que vous fassiez vous allez quand même vous faire violer? Je ne crois pas... Mais cette peur qu'il ressentait était bien présente.. Tellement présente que sa haine en grandissait d'autant plus. Et ce mec qui se permettait de profaner ses lèvres, sans même lui avoir demander la permission... Il pensait que le petit Ruki n'allais pas lui mordre la langue de toute ses forces? Qu'il allait sagement se laisser faire? Je ne crois pas... Seulement a agir comme ça, il ne récoltait que des coups dans la gueule... Et l'autre qui lui disait..._

**« Hein, t'aimes ça quand c'est brutal! »**

_Rectification du con, il aimais pas ça du tout quand une bande de salopard essayait de profiter de son magnifique corps réserver a une personne dont lui même n'avais pas encore conscience.. Hein donc TA GUEULE! _

_Le pauvre Ruki était pas content du tout... D'ailleurs, il commençait a voir tout troubles... C'est pas sa faute si ses larmes coulaient.. C'est pas sa faute si il passait par là... Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on s'en prenne a lui? Nan, il voulais pas que l'autre s'aventure dans cet endroit... Il voulais pas qu'on le touche... Il ne voulais pas... Ça faisait si mal... Nan... Il ne voulais pas, et personne ne lui demandait son avis... Personne n'en avait rien a faire ce qu'il pouvais ressentir... Cette douleur, et cette haine en lui... Mais tout le monde continuait quand même... Nan, nan! IL NE VOULAIS PAS! Et les autres qui trouvaient sa drôle... C'est si drôle que ça de voir quelqu'un crier a la mort? De le voir souffrir, et pleurer? Implorer pitié? C'est si drôle ? Mais eux rigolaient comme des cons... Et se permettaient de le frapper pour déconner encore plus... Nan... Ruki ne voulais pas... Alors pourquoi ils ne le laissaient pas tout simplement? Pourquoi ne pas l'achever? _

**« RUKI! LÂCHEZ LE!! »**

_Cette voix... Il la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers. La suite? le petit nain ne se souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé ce jours là... Mais lui, il le savais. Évidement, ils n'avaient pas voulu le laisser. Évidement, il avait dût se battre pour que le brun soit libéré... A un contre Six... Mais après une bonne raclé, les autres étaient partit... Ils avaient décampés vite fait, bien fait... Quand au nain... Il eut le droit a une visite gratuite a l'hôpital... Et au Commissariat pour porter plainte... Mais une chose était sûr... Il pouvais compter sur Akio. Sans lui, le petit nain brun, serait peut être mourru..._

_Akio n'avais jamais compris ceux qui aimaient faire du mal pour rien... Regarder Reita par exemple.. Si il était violent, il avait des raisons... Mais eux? Quels étaient leurs raisons? Avaient-on vraiment le droit de violer quelqu'un juste parce qu'on en avait envie? Ou parce qu'on s'ennuyait et que c'est 'drôle'? Je ne crois pas... Et Personne ne peut me dire que quand il a rien a faire, il va violer quelqu'un... Nan, ce n'était pas un jeu... Alors quels étaient leurs motifs a eux? Comment Ruki, pouvait supporter cet épreuve? Cette honte qu'on ressent après? Cette impression d'être salie a tout jamais? Vous savez ce que ça fait d'avoir tellement honte qu'on préférait mourir que de redire une énième fois ce qu'on a vécu? Ce qu'on s'est laissé faire? Avouer qu'on a pas eut la force de se battre jusqu'à la fin? Qu'on s'est lâchement abandonner... Raconter sa faiblesse, son humiliation... Et l'amour-propre jeter a la poubelle... Cette chose qu'on appelle Fierté... Où pouvait-elle bien se cacher dans ses moments pareille? Et la force? ... Tout le monde vous dira que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre... Mais qui a envie de vivre avec ça sur la conscience? Qui a envie de se retrouver en Victime toute sa vie? D'avoir peur des autres a cause d'une expérience aussi traumatisantes? Personne.. Alors peut être que ça fait beau.. Mais les paroles, ne restent que des paroles... Et personnes ne pouvais faire partir cette honte d'avoir été abusé... Cette honte de s'être fait baiser comme un chien... Comment voulez-vous qu'il ai a nouveau confiance dans les gens?.. C'est tout bonnement impossibles..._

-

-

* * *

-

Voilà un petit petit chapitre... Je suis désolé...

Je pensait pas que sa prendrait cette tournure... En faite donc voilà.. Désolé xD

Pauvre Ruki va ... Je l'aime pourtant xDDDD.

Bref, espérons que sa aille mieux après xD.


	6. Et tout va de travers

**Titre de la Fic:** Amour, Amitié, et Rivalité

**Titre du Chapitre: Tout va de travers**

**Titre complet : Tout va de travers**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne. Story is Mine xD

**Note**: Bonne lecture les gens xD; N'oubliez pas... Keiko-Ayame-Sama vous aime xD

-

* * *

-

-

_Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avais pas remis les pieds au lycées... Il avait eut tellement peur qu'il n'arrivais même pas a sortir de sa chambre pendant la première semaines. Était-ce de sa faute? Il avait finit par croire que oui. Et malgré les visites régulières de Akio, il avait encore du mal a s'en remettre. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décider de se jeter a l'eau, et d'y retourner... Même si évidement des changements sur sa garde-robe s'était produit... Ce genre d'événement laisse toujours des séquelles, qu'on le veuille ou non. Seulement arrivé devant le lycée, et voir cette foule de gens... Ne lui convenait pas... Il se mit a flipper comme un malade... Le pauvre Ruki n'arrivait pas a enlever ses souvenirs atroces de sa tête... Surtout que deux semaines d'absence a justifié c'était pas si facile... Tout le monde devait le savoir... Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. En plus, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avais pas revu Reita... Et même si il ne se l'avouait pas encore... Il commençait a s'inquiéter du sort du blond... _

_C'est alors qu'un jeune homme s'approcha de la voiture dans laquelle se tenait Ruki-Chan. Il reconnu de suite ce visage souriant et familier. Le seul visage qu'il voyait ses derniers temps. A regarder le brun, Kiki-Chan prit son courage de deux mains, et ouvrit la portière. Il n'avais qu'une envie... Rester près de Akio pour que rien ne lui arrive plus jamais. Timidement, il baissa le regard sur le sol, quand le brun le prit par le bras en lui disant doucement._

**« T'inquiète pas. Je veillerais sur toi! Promis! »**

_Et c'est comme ça que le petit Ruki tout peureux suivit le grand Akio. Il lui faisait tellement confiance. Mais le petit Ruki avait bien aperçut le blond qui était dans leur classe. Il faut dire que malgré son inquiétude, il lui faisait clairement la gueules.. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, le blond aurait pu avoir la bonne idée d'aller le voir pour savoir comment il allait, prendre des nouvelles, sa l'aurais tué? Je ne crois pas. Et c'était pas de sa faute si il préférait largement être avec le brun, qu'avec le blond... C'est deux semaines avec lui, les avaient vraiment rapprochés. Et c'était bien le seul avec qui il n'avais pas peur que tout tourne mal. ._

_Ils allèrent a leurs premier cours de la journée: Histoire. Bon ce n'était pas une matière qui le passionnait tellement, mais autant faire des efforts pour s'y concentrer. A peine il s'approchait de la salle, qu'il voyait comment les gens de sa classe le regardaient. Cette pitié dans leurs regards... Ça le mettait tellement mal à l'aise. Et ses sourires forcés naturels... Il avait l'impression de s'être trompé de classe... Eux d'habitude tellement bruyant et vivant... Soudainement silencieux devant lui. Un garçon vint jusqu'à Ruki, et par habitude allait lui dire bonjours en le bousculant amicalement, quand le blond l'en empêcha d'une manière assez clair. Évidement le petit Iroquois le prit plutôt mal... Il jeta un regard au blond et lui lança assez mécontent._

**« C'est ça! Fait comme si tu t'intéressait a moi! »**

_Sur le coup, le blond qui n'était pas au courant de toute l'affaire, le regarda bizarrement. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi le nain réagissait comme ça avec lui. Et comme par hasard, au moment où il allait lui demander quel mouche le piquait, le professeur débarqua ._

**« Rentrez, installez vous... »**

_Tous les élèves rentrèrent, et le pauvre Kiki-chan fut retenu dehors un petit moment pour discuter avec le professeur. Il faut dire que parlez de tout ça ne l'enchantait guère. Heureusement, il lui dit juste._

**« Akio t'as donner tout les cours? Si tu vois qu'il te manque quelques choses, demandes le moi. N'hésite pas. Et Si tu as besoin de parler a quelqu'un, je suis là. Je suis peut être un prof, mais je suis aussi là pour vous écoutez, tous autant que vous êtes. »**

**« Heu... Merci... J'ai tout ce qu'il faut... Mais heu... » **_Il était pas tellement sur de lui le nain..._ **« Merci. C'est gentil... J'y penserais... »**

_C'est comme ça que quand le brun arriva dans la salle... Il ne trouva aucune place où se mettre... A côté du blond? C'était hors de question! Et Akio? La place était déjà prise par une fille... Par la fille a qui il avait parlé ce jours là... Il finit alors par trouver une place libre, pile devant le prof. L'heure de cours? Il la passait a essayer d'ignorer les appels du blond qui voulais des explications, et a jeter des regards vers Akio trop occupé a raconter sa vie a la voisine pour se rendre compte que le nain existait encore. C'est dans ses moments là, où il se sentait si seul.. Et le prof ne l'aidait pas vraiment._

**« ... En bref, on peut dire, que le littorale Américain tend a se dilater vers l'est.. »**

_Et les gens de sa classe non plus ne l'aidaient pas... Car quelqu'un cru bon de sortir comme vanne.._

**« J'en connais un qui s'est fait dilater, et il est pas américain! xD »**

_Le nain se prit la remarque dans la figure.. Mais il ne disait rien... Il essayait de passer au dessus, seulement voilà... Quand on a vécu quelque chose comme ça, le moindre mot nous ramène se souvenir douloureux, et tellement déprimant.._

**« New Orléans est un port très important, quand il permet de pénétré dans le territoire américain... L'arrière pays.. »**

_Entre Dilater, et Pénétrer, c'était pas sa journée.. Et malgré ses efforts pour passer au dessus, les souvenirs étaient bien trop présent. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle de cours sans rien dire a personne. Les élèves qui rigolaient encore de la blague pourries de l'autre, se turent. Le blond et le brun, qui s'étaient levé machinalement a la poursuite du plus jeune furent interrompu par le prof._

**« On ne quittes pas mon cours comme ça. »**

**« Je doit parlez a Ruki! » **_lâcha Reita. _

**« Moi aussi! Je doit aller voir comment il va! »**

_Le prof se mit a les regarder tout les deux. Lequel envoyer? Il n'en avait aucune idée.. Alors il se mit a réfléchir, pour trouver la meilleure solution... Et finalement, il coupa la poire en deux... Et déclara. _

**« Bon, Reita tu y va, et si dans 5 minutes tu n'est pas revenu... Akio tu pourras y aller! »** _finit par trancher le prof._

_Sauf que cette solution n'allais pas au brun, qui savait parfaitement que le blond ne savait rien. Mais il ne pouvais rien faire, et de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, Reita gagnait partout et sur tout les tableaux. Reita était indépassable. Le blond sortit donc a la poursuite d'un petit Iroquois, qu'il finit par trouver après quelques recherches, dans les toilettes du lycée. Il entra doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il faut dire le petit Kiki-Chan n'avais pas l'air super content. Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui dit._

**« Ruki? ça va? »**

_Question débile... Et pourtant, ça le fit réagir. Le plus jeune posa ses yeux sur lui, et le repoussa en criant_

**« Dégages! Va-t-en! Casses toi! Je veux pas te voir!! »**

_Évidement, ce n'était pas Ruki le nain avec sa force de moineau qui risquait de faire tellement bouger le Reita tout fait de muscles. Alors désespéré par ça, et par les paroles du blond:_

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu as?! »**

_Le nabot finit par sortir des toilettes et se mit a courir pour aller se perdre dans un couloir... Mais là encore... ce n'était pas le nain qui distancerais le blond. Pas du tout. Car Reita courrait super vite. Il finit par trouver encore le couloir où le plus petit s'était réfugier, et une nouvelle fois, il se rapprocha de lui. C'était beaucoup plus facile, car Kiki était bien trop occupés a pleurer pour vraiment repousser quelqu'un ou essayer même. C'est comme ça, que Rei finit par s accroupir devant lui et lui demander incrédule. _

**« Dis-moi qu'est ce qui va pas? »**

**« C'est... ta faute... tout ça!... Tout... tout est... de ta... faute! »** _lâcha l'iroquois entre deux sanglots. _

**« Je veux bien que tout soit de ma faute... Mais tout quoi? Ruki dis moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » **

_C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne rien... Il n'était pas là, personne ne lui avait dit que Ruki s'était fait agresser sexuellement... Personne ne lui avait rien dit... Et seul le petit brun se souvenait de ses paroles... Car a force de vouloir oublier... Les souvenirs remontaient a la surface, et des brides oubliés étaient revenus..._

_Le brun le regarda dans les yeux, a travers ses larmes et lui dit du mieux qu'il put._

**« C'est ta faute!... Si tu n'existait pas... Tu n'était pas là... C'est ta faute... »** _Il se remit a pleurer encore plus fort..._ **« Je veux Akio... »**

_Et ça faisait mal d'entendre ça... Alors comme ça il n'était pas un héros... Et c'était Akio qui régnait? Mais que pouvais y faire le blond? Le consoler d'une chose qu'il ne savait pas, et dont il serais la cause sans le savoir? C'était bien trop compliqué pour lui. Alors comme il manquait de mots, il finit par essayer de le prendre dans ses bras... Mais comme dans tout les dramas, ou les films.. Ruki se débattait, le frappait, mais ça n'empêchait pas le blond qui souffrait aussi d'essayer, encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que de fatigue le plus petit finit par se mettre a pleurer sur son épaules. Il avait a peine reprit les cours qu'il se retrouvait déjà a consoler le nain... Car lui aussi avait était absent pendant ses deux longues semaines. _

_Mais quand il crut avoir gagner... Quand le brun avait plus ou moins arrêter de pleurer... Reita fut repousser très violemment par le brun, qui se permit même de lui coller une gifle avant de lui dire_

**« Dégages! Tout est de ta fautes! Tu n'étais pas là! Tu aurais dût être là! Tu aurais dût me protéger! Je veux plus jamais te revoir! »**

_Le blond qui était encore sous le choque de la gifle, et des récents événements, se releva un peu perdu en lui demandant:_

**« Te protéger? MAIS TE PROTÉGER DE QUOI A LA FIN? JE SUIS PAS TON GARDE DU CORPS MAIS UN AMI NAN?! QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT?! »**

**« CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT! Rien! C'est bien le problème! Tu aurais pu venir me voir! Demander de mes nouvelles! T'en as rien a foutre de moi, et après tu fait genre je t'intéresse! PUTIN D'HYPOCRITE! ENFOIRÉ! »** _s'énerva le brun, qui était vraiment pas content, du tout._

**« Alors pour toi je suis que ça? Un garde du corps? Ok. Tu le prends comme ça? OK. Démerde toi tout seul avec ton Akio Cheri! Vous avez qu'a vous mariez pendant que vous y êtes! Je n'ai plus rien a foutre de toi. C'est même plus la peine que tu viennes me voir, ni que tu t'attendes a ce que je te défendes encore! Tu pourrais te faire tuer sous mes yeux que je bougerais pas le petit doigt! Va brûler en enfer puisque tel est ton souhait! » **

_Nan, fallait pas le chercher le blond... Il avais dit quelque chose, et il s'y tiendrais. Il partit sans même se retourner, sans jeter un regard sur le brun en pleurs dans ce putin de couloir désert. Y'a bien un prof ou deux qui regardaient a travers les hublots pour voir ce qui se passait... Mais personnes ne bougea.. Et Ruki pleurais encore de plus belle. Il faut dire que maintenant, il se retrouvait tout seul... Mais pas pour très longtemps.._

**« Ruki! Oh... Ruki... »**

_Le brun venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Il prit le plus petit dans ses bras, et le serra quand il lui dit._

**« Reita est un connard. Tout est de sa faute... »**

**« Pourquoi? Dis-moi tout. »**_lui demanda gentiment Akio. _

**« Il a dit... **_**'Dommage pour toi... Reita ne viendras pas.. Mais tu n'as qu'a imaginer que je suis Reita... Hein tu aimes ça quand c'est brutal?! Oh oui !Tu aimes avoir mal!'**_** »**_ Le nain se mit a pleurer et ajouta en sanglot:_** « ... Nan.. J'aime pas... Nan... J'aime pas .. J'aime pas Reita... Je le hais... Je le déteste... Il a dit que... je pourrais mourir... que ... que ça lui ferais rien... ... Akio... Je t'en pris... Me laisse pas... » **

_Mais a voir le petit nain les yeux remplis de larmes... Kikio ne se sentait plus vraiment. Du bout des doigts il effaça les petites larmes qui coulaient. Il le regarda et lui fit un sourire auquel le petit brun répondit... Et sans même se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui lui prenait... Il se retrouva lèvres contre lèvres contre Ruki. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il pensait à ça... Qu'il en avait eut envie... Mais il n'avais jamais oser... Il avait bien trop peur que le plus petit soit tellement attaché a son Reita qu'il n'aurais pas voulu le laisser... Évidement le petit Kiki ne supporta pas tellement ce contact, et repoussa son amis en étant rouge de confusion. Il baissa la tête en lui disant._

**« Je t'en pris... Nan... »**

**« Désolé... Je... Excuse moi... ça ne se reproduira plus... »**_ lui répondit Akio très embarrasser par la situation._

**« ... Je suis vraiment ... Je voulais pas te repousser, mais... J'arrête pas d'y penser quand quelqu'un me touches... »**_ Le rouge de Kiki-Chan se dispersait au fur et a mesure..._

**« Nan j'aurais pas dut... Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit.. Pardon... Hein? »** _Le cerveau lent..._ **« Comment ça tu ne voulais pas me repousser? hein? »**

**« Heu... »**

_Et le gros silence s'installa entre les deux amis... Il faut dire, qu'entre un stupide, et un gêné il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi aller vite.. C'était catastrophique. Akio attendait une réponse du plus petit... Car pour lui c'était clair... Mais il savait combien au début, on pouvait être Reitaïsé, et que c'était dur de pas tombé sous le charme plus ou moins évident a trouver de ce putin de beau blondinet. Mais alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus.. La bouche du nain se remit a fonctionner correctement, et eut la joie et la primeur qu'un câlin soit accompagné d'un:_

**« J'ai besoin de toi Akio. »**

_C'était officiel alors? Tout les deux, ils avaient enfin finit par se trouver.. Malgré l'influence du blond.. Cette fois c'était Akio qui avait gagné!_

-

-

* * *

-

Ayé, j'ai trouver le titre de la fiction xD; Hen je suis fière de moi xD

Sinon, encore un petit chapitre, enfin vite dit, il est quand même vachement long xXD c'est le plus long des 6 xD. mais celui là je l'aime bien. ET oui Ruki s'est bel et bien fait violé, même si c'est pas tres compréhensible dans mon chapitre précédent xD;

Et non j'ai pas oublié que c'était un Reituki xD.


	7. La vie n'est pas un jeu

**Titre de la Fic:** Amour, Amitié, et Rivalité

**Titre du Chapitre : La vie n'est pas un jeu.**

**Titre complet : La vie n'est pas un jeu... mais laisse moi jouer avec toi quand même. **

**Auteur **: .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne. Story is Mine xD

**Note**: Pouwaaaa REITUKII COMMES ! Enfin xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Une autre journée qui commençait dans cet océan virtuel. Une journée qui s'annonçait assez mal. Comme tout les autres jours depuis que Reita avait déclaré l'indifférence face a l'existence du nabot. Cette situation faisait un heureux: Akio. Il avait au moins Ruki pour lui tout seul, et ça, ça le faisait jubiler. Il faut dire que Kiki-Chan avait ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer n'importe qui, car même sa connerie était adorable. C'était assez bizarre, car tout le monde auraient parié que Ruki et Reita finiraient ou étaient ensembles. Mais non, il en était rien. Au moins, maintenant que Reita se posait au fond de la cours pour fumer sa cigarette, plus personne ne venait le déranger. Les gens avaient plus que peur qu'il se passe les nerfs sur eux. Depuis qu'ils étaient en froids tout les trois, les gens flippaient. Akio avait toujours était là pour contenir plus ou moins Reita, mais là... Le blond n'avais plus aucune limite. Livré a lui-même il était ... Cent fois pire que d'habitude. _

_Le problème de Reita en ce moment? Rien de bien compliqué... Voir son ex amant courir comme un toutou après le nain... Ou essayer vainement de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, alors qu'il se prenait sans cesses des vents dans la figure. C'était pathétique. Comment pouvait-il courir après quelqu'un qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, et surtout qui ne le laissait pas s'approcher de lui? Malheureusement, le blondinet n'était toujours pas au courant de ce que lui reprochait le plus jeune, et encore moins de ce qu'il avait traverser. Était-ce sa faute si il ne lui avait rien dit? Comment pouvait-il savoir? Il ne pouvait pas. Tout ça le rendait complètement fou. Et puis, il n'aimais pas non plus l'air qu'avait Ruki. Il ne fallait pas croire que parce qu'il lui a dit qu'il s'en tapait de lui, qu'il ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs ça énervait le blond. Il n'arrivais plus tellement a être maître de ses yeux, qui malgré lui, se tournaient toujours vers le plus jeune, inlassablement. Et son cerveau tentait de décrypter que ses yeux lui disaient tout bas. Ce petit nabot, n'avais rien d'attirant, ni d'attractif, alors pourquoi il n'arrivais pas a détacher son regard de sa personne?_

_Ce qu'il détestait de le plus? Les moment comme celui-ci où le plus jeune tournait les yeux vers lui, et pendant une fraction de seconde souriait a s'en fendre les commissures des lèvres, et cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Le blond le savait. Ruki n'avais pas ses expressions là quand il était avec Akio. Comment il le savait? Parce que comme j'ai dit plus haut, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce petit être. Et cette sensation étrange de lui faire du mal qu'il ressentait. Cette impression d'avoir décidé une connerie, le traumatisait. Il essayait de comprendre, mais vraiment de toute ses forces. Mais malgré ses efforts, le comportement du plus jeune lui restait un mystère total. Et c'était pas faute de l'observer. Un peu trop d'ailleurs._

**« Suzuki-San! Vous êtes prier d'arrêter de fixer Matsumoto-San, et d'arrêter de rêver! Vous êtes en cours! »** _Cria le professeur._

_C'est marrant comme certaines choses dites ne sonnent pas aussi bien que murmurer tout bas. Oui il fixait Ruki.. Et alors, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire a ce vieux croûton? Qu'il retourne jouer avec ses billes, Reita fixerais le nain autant qu'il le voudrais... Apparemment ça en dérangeait plus d'un dans la classe... Il faut dire que la moitié des filles voulaient Reita, et l'autre voulais Ruki. Alors imaginer que l'un des deux pouvait être Gay était leur fin du monde a elle.. Quand au mecs, en majorité Hétérosexuels trouvaient ça simplement dégoûtant. N'avez-vous jamais remarquer qu'un hétérosexuel est très ... étroit d'esprit? Voire carrément homophobe pour certains? On se demandais ce qui les dérangeaient. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. _

_Le blond leva simplement les yeux au ciels, quand il aperçut Akio se rapprocher de son n'amoureux. Et oui car tout le monde avait beau vouloir l'un ou l'autre, personne n'avais remarquer que Ruki et Akio étaient ensembles. En même temps c'était bien normal, vu que le nain était distant. Reita eut presque envie de vomir en le voyant agir de la sorte. C'était pas vraiment de sa faute si il supportait de moins en moins le brun? C'est vrai.. Depuis que Ruki était entré dans leurs vies de forces, il les avaient séparés... Quand on pense que quelques temps encore avant que l'Iroquois soit parachuter dans ce bahut, Reita et Akio passaient tout les deux du bon temps, et des bons moments ensembles... Ça faisait presque peur. _

_Le blond se leva simplement, et se décida a sortir de la salle. L'ambiance remplit d'amour avait tendance a lui filer la nausée. Mais évidement le prof s'acharna un peu sur lui_

**« Restez a votre place! Ne quittez pas la salle! »**

**« Il a toujours fallut qu'il fuit quand ça devenait trop dur... »**_ lâcha Akio._

_Il faut dire que en temps normal, cette remarque peut amicale serait plus ou moins bien passé. Mais là Reita n'était pas d'humeur a se laisser faire par un connard de brun même pas fichus de fermer sa grande gueule quand il fallait. Il se retourna et au beau milieux de la salle de cours, lui crachat._

**« Moi au moins je sort pas avec un mec même pas fichus de donner de l'affection! »**

_Réaction immédiate. L'Iroquois était dégoûter des paroles du blond, et carrément pas content. Sauf qu'il boudait. Quant au brun il démarra au quart de tours. En se levant il lui dit_

**« Tait-toi! Tu sais même pas ce qu'il a traverser! »**

**« JUSTEMENT! Y'en a pas un ici pour me dire ce qui se passe! Et LUI le premier! »** _Pas content._

**« Peut être qu'il n'as pas envie de se confier a toi! Car tout est arrivé par ta faute! » **_s'énerva le brun._

_Et Ruki dans tout ça? Il avait juste l'impression d'être là pour compter les points... Quoi que, même ce rôle n'était pas pour lui. Tout les gens de la classes s'occupaient a savoir, ou a deviner celui qui gagnerait cette joute verbale. Seulement voilà.. Le professeur n'était pas tellement de cet avis._

**« On se calme ICI! »**

_Reita fixa un moment Akio dans les yeux, silencieux. Puis il finit par jeter un coup d'oeil au plus jeune toujours assis, et carrément rouge tomates. Il finit par trouver son regard, et du plus profond de l'âme de Reita, il sortit calmement._

**« De toute façon.. Je m'en contre balance....Qu'il crève, au moins je serais en paix. »**

_Et sur cette belle réplique, le blond quitta la salle en ébullition. Entre la révélation de la liaison entre les deux, et le discours de Reita, beaucoup de gens étaient sur le cul. C'était pas tout les jours que se déroulait les feux de l'amour dans votre propres salle de cours. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Ruki ne pouvais pas regarder les gens. Il arrivais plus a supporter le regard curieux des gens. Et oui, car dans leurs esprit... Ils concluaient bien vite... Viol de Ruki, Ruki-Akio. Et voilà que la souffrance, et la honte du plus jeune était remise en doute par une théorie comme quoi se serait Une relation Sexuelle hardcore consentit entre Akio et Ruki qui aurait eut lieu, et non un viol. En plus de la honte, il allait se promener avec une étiquette de menteur,de fabulateur. Le lycée, ça craint. _

_Quant à Akio, lui il était harceler par un nombre incalculable de filles de sa classe qui tentaient de savoir si c'était vrai ou non qu'il était gay. _

_Le doux murmure des ragots des élèves, qui doucement s'élevaient dans le silence agonisant de la salle, montait a la tête du plus jeune, qui n'arrivait plus tellement a supporter tout ça. Tout les murmures, les regards tantôt compatissants, tantôt remplit de dégoût, ou d'envie... Toutes ses petites choses qui lui donnaient mal a la tête, et lui pinçait le coeur tellement il avait peur de ce qui pourrais se passer. Il commençait a devenir fou de tout ça. Dans un accès de pas content, et de folie, il finit par crier dans la pièce._

**« ASSEZ!! J'en ai marre de vous! Arrêter de murmurer derrière mon dos! Je sais ce que vous pensez! Je vous entends tous! Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là! J'en ai marre! Taisez-vous! Taisez-vous! »**

_Et le pauvre Kiki s'enfuit de la classe, rattraper de justesse par le pauvre Akio qui essaya de le retenir._

**« Attends, Ruki! Rukiiiiii arrêtes toi! »**

_Mais lui aussi il en prit pour son grade... Erreur de calcule.. Ruki ressemblait a une fille, mais n'en était pas une! Il repoussa Akio, lui il n'eut aucune mal pour le dégager, en lui disant._

**« Nan toi arrêtes-toi! Tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'eux?! Et bah t'as tord! J'en ai marre de toi aussi! Tu fait pareille! Tu parles dans mon dos! Tu fait comme si j'étais pas là! Putin, regardes moi! Je suis là! Je suis capable de parler aussi! Mais merde, c'est quoi votre problèmes a tous? Hein! J'en ai marre! » **

_Akio essaya alors de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de son côtés... Mais non. Rien ne marchait._

**« Ruki! Écoutes moi! Comprends moi, c'était plus fort que moi! Il fallait que je te défendes de lui! »**

**« C'est facile de dire ça! Me défendre de Reita?! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me défendes! Je suis grand! De toute façon, je compte plus revenir dans ce lycée de merde! Lâches-moi! J'ai plus envie de te voir! Plus jamais de ma vie! Tu entends! Tu n'est qu'un enfoiré de plus! Tu.... Tu est pareille que Reita! JE TE HAIS! »**

_Le petit Kiki lui jeta le plus noir des regards, avant de s'en aller en courant. Il partait loin de cette école. _

_Le pauvre Akio, il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Ruki n'arrivais plus tellement a supporter qu'il essaye tout le temps de s'approcher de lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le toucher, et autres. Sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'était fait violer, tout du moins, avec Ruki, c'était de l'ordre d'une mission suicide. Fallait avoir envie de se le coltiner. Il était assez impulsif, et ça jouait des tours. Une chose est sûr, il ne voulais plus jamais revoir cette école! Plus jamais de sa vie! Si c'était pour revoir Akio ou Reita, c'était même pas la peine! Plutôt mourir que de les voir tout les jours, ou autres! _

_Kiki, voulais seulement un endroit où il n'aie pas a se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Un endroit où il pourrais oublié, et passé a autre chose. Où des gens l'aimerais, où il aurait des amis... Pas comme cette école... Cela faisait peut être presque deux mois que c'était arrivé, mais les souvenirs désagreable mettent beaucoup plus de temps a partir... Et malgré lui, il n'arrivais pas a avoir ce qu'il attendait. Il voulais qu'on le comprenne, qu'on l'aime et qu'on le soutienne. Tout ce que les deux ne faisait pas. N'allez pas imaginer que Akio était un pervers, pas du tout... Seulement, il était normal de vouloir pouvoir embrasser, toucher, serrer celui avec qui on sort.. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais lui, il n'avais pas le droit. Il ne pouvais même pas le serrer dans ses bras. Ils allaient droit dans le mur, et le plus jeune s'en était rendu compte, alors a quoi bon continuer? Et puis... Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, le pauvre Kiki n'arrêtais pas de penser a Reita... Et malgré son envie de le haïr, et son droit légitime de le faire... Il ne pouvais que fondre devant ses yeux noisettes si profonds, ou devant sa petite moue quand il réfléchissait... C'était si mal que ça d'être attirer par un homme qui vous repoussait? A qui ça pouvais bien faire mal, si ce n'est a lui? ... Pourquoi il fallait que se soit tomber sur lui? Pourquoi s'était ses yeux qui le faisaient fondre a se point? Il ne pouvais pas être un homme comme les autres...? De toute façon se serait bientôt réglé... Il allait quitter le lycée définitivement! Hors de question qu'il revienne ici!_

-

-

* * *

-

Et voilà un autre petit Chapitre. J'avais envie :)...

(Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suiterais quand même « Comme la première fois » ... Il faut juste un peu de temps encore xD.)

JE vous aimes. Bon je vais dormir, je suis trop morte là xD.

KISUUU LES GENNNS. AISHITERUUUUUU **coeur**


	8. Love

**Titre de la Fic:** Amour, Amitié, et Rivalité

**Titre du Chapitre : Love...  
**

**Titre complet : Love Heal Where that Is Hurt (L'amour guérit là où c'est endommagé.)****  
**

**Auteur **: .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne. Story is Mine xD

**Note **:

désolé, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du la poster. Mais j'arrivais plus a ecrire une seule ligne. On dit que les écrivains on l'angoisse de la page blanche... Mais ce qui est pire, c'est de l'avoir vraiment. Etre là devant le pc et ne pas arriver a sortir une seule phrase alros qu'on image très bien, c'est flippant. J'espère que ça n'arriveras plus jamais. J'aime pas ça ...

Bref je raconte ma vie là xD. Bonne lecture les jeunes xD. On se retrouve a la fin? xD.

-

-

* * *

-

_Dès qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il s'était mise a courir aussi vite que le vent.C'est vrais que maintenant ça ne servait plus a rien. Mais il avait ce besoin, comme a chaque fois que quelque chose ne tournait pas comme il voulait. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait tout seul et si impuissant. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou. Certains criait de désespoir, de rage et de frustration. Lui, il courrait, plus vite que l'éclair, et comme un dérater. C'était plus fort que lui. Cette chose au fond de ventre; ancrée au plus profond de ses tripes le brûlait de l'intérieur. Malgré le calme de l'informateur, lui il sentait cette urgence. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrais lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait vraiment, tout ce qu'il avait appris a ses côtés. Il était effrayé, et en colère. Mais ce qui primait par dessus-tout c'était cette putain de peur. Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui_. _Il n'entendais plus le bruit des gens qu'il croisaient, ses pensées étaient saturées par ce qu'il pourrais bien lui dire. Il y avait tellement de choses... Par quoi commencer?_

_Il arriva alors à l'hôpital complètement essoufflé, l'endroit qu'il détestais le plus au monde, cherchant du regard n'importe qui qui pourrais le renseigner. Trouvant une infirmière, il lui demanda le numéro de chambre de Lui. Mais a mesure qu'il se rapprochait de cette chambre, il ralentissait. Était-ce une bonne idée de venir jusqu'ici? Voudrais-t-il le voir, ou le mettrais-t-il a la porte? Plus rien ne semblais si sûr a présent. C'est dans un immense doute, et sans la moindre trace de pensée positives, qu'il arriva devant la porte. C'était étrange. Deux hommes d'âges mûrs y étaient déjà, discutant avec un docteur. Arrivé tout près d'eux, il entendit le premier, celui qui présentait le mieux, dire assez mécontent, quand le médecin partit._

**« Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ce petit con va me faire retarder mon voyage. Je commence a en avoir plus qu'assez des caprices de monsieur. »**

**« Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille. Je m'occuperais de lui. Ainsi il ne troubleras point vos projets pendant ce voyages. » **_répondit celui qui ressemblait a un chauffeur._

_Reita n'en revenait pas. Comment cet homme pouvais parler comme ça de Ruki? "ce petit con"? C'était abérant. Le blond était tellement sous le choc qu'instantanément, il répondit a l'homme. _

**« Je vous interdit de parler de Ruki comme ça! Vous ne le connaissez même pas! »**

_L'homme en question posa les yeux avec dédain sur le jeune homme bandé, et lui répondit simplement._

**« Je le connaît sûrement mieux que vous. »**_ Puis il ajouta a son chauffeur _**« Et puis c'est qui lui? Encore un excentrique amis de mon fils. Je suis sûre que lui aussi est un de ses horribles tantouzes dont il a l'habitude de s'entourer. Il ne changeras jamais celui-là. Je ferais mieux de m'en débarrasser au plus vite. »**

**« Vous n'êtes qu'un infâme trou du cul! Vous n'avez pas honte de traiter votre enfant de cette manière! Après on s'étonne qu'il finisse ici, mais pourquoi pas le tuez pendant que vous y êtes! Des gens comme vous ça ne mérites que de mourir lentement et douloureusement! ENFOIRÉE! »  
**

_Avant même que le plus jeune ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'horrible bonhomme s'en alla, l'air magistralement occupé par son téléphone portable... Dans un hôpital.. C'était désespérant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a l'homme qui restait et lui demanda alors simplement._

**« Ne me dites pas que c'est son père, ce gros enfoiré? »**

**« Malheureusement si. Qui dois-je annoncé? » **_Très proféssionel._

**« Il est tout le temps comme ça? »**

**« Vous ne devriez pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. »**

_Sans un mot de plus, le blond encourager du regard par l'homme de main de Ruki, finit par tout doucement ouvrir la porte. Mais assez vite pour avoir le temps de surprendre Ruki entrain de se recoiffé, ce qui tira un léger sourire au blondinet. Il referma tout aussi doucement la porte, restant contre celle-ci sans savoir trop quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il avait pensée pendant son trajet lui semblait si loin. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire tout ça en face. Il n'en n'aurais pas le courage; car quand ses yeux croisaient celui du plus petit, instantanément plus rien n'existait que lui. C'était peu être con, ou niais. Mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait profondément en lui. Ruki faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Mais Il savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait entendu, tout a l'heure, hurlé sur son père. Alors Reita lança un peu par désespoir._

**« Il fait beau dehors... Tu ne trouves pas? »**

**« Si t'est venu jusqu'ici pour me parler du beau temps tu ferais mieux de repartir! Je n'ais rien a te dire! Tu a été très clair la dernière fois. »**

_Apparemment il n'avais pas changer. Toujours le même petit nain agaçant, et pourtant, il était tellement adorable quand il faisait la tête comme maintenant. Le garçon sans nez savait parfaitement ce que le petit Kiki attendait de sa part. Il s'approcha du lit en lui disant seulement._

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? A cause de ton père? Il a pas l'air drôle, mais c'est pas une raison. »**

_Ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer le plus jeune. Reita ne savait toujours pas pour le viol. Il ne pouvais pas saisir la gravité de cette situation. Il répondit alors.  
_

**« Tu me crois aussi con que ça? Lui c'est le cadet de mes soucies! Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour plus jamais revoir ta tronche de Cake! »**

_Rei ne le pris pas au sérieux. D'ailleurs, Ruki n'avais pas non plus l'air d'être très sincère. Il opta alors pour une autre méthode. Il vint au côtés du plus jeune, et du bouts des doigts frôla les bandages sur les poignets du plus petit. Il lui dit d'un air pensif mais tendre._

**« Est-ce que ça fait mal? »**

**« Fait pas semblant de t'intérrêsser a moi! C'est pas toi qui a dit que tu serais heureux si je crevais? Espèce de Focus! »**_ lança mécontent Kiki-Chan._

_En effet, Ruki n'étais pas content parce qu'il avait un peu l'impression que l'autre se foutait de sa gueule. Un coup a dire un truc, et le coup d'après a faire le contraire. C'était énervant, et déstabilisant pour lui. Néanmoins, lui n'étais pas en reste. Il prétendais haïr Reita, et pourtant quand il l'avais entendu hurlé sur son père, il avait si heureux qu'il soit venu pour lui. C'était peut être débile. Mais il venait de comprendre qu'il était vraiment amoureux de ce blondinet lunatique, mais tellement sexy._

_Quand au bandé, il avait toujours voulue nier ce qu'il savait depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce petit garçon là. Dès le début il avait sentit quelque chose qui le poussait a prendre soin de lui. Et voilà qu'il avait largement raté. Ruki avait essayer de se suicider en s'ouvrant les veines. Rien n'étais plus déprimant, et flippant. Il ne voulais pas le perdre, mais il ne savait pas si il arriverais a lui dire. Il savait que c'était ce que voulais entendre le petit blond -oui car Ruki entre temps était devenu blond. Ce qui le rendait encore plus exquis de cette manière- mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Puis sans savoir comment, après un silence, il finit par lâcher._

**« Je l'ai dit oui c'est vrais! Mais je ne le pensait pas. Regardes-moi! Que ferais-je ici si je n'étais pas inquiet? Tu comprends pas que... J.. » **_Il baissa honteusement la tête rouge tomate._ **« J'ai eut peur de te perdre. »**

_Ruki tomba sur le cul. Serais-ce possible que le blond bandé de ses rêves ait un peu plus que de l'amitié envers lui? Il devait sûrement se faire des idées. C'est vrai que le blond était Gay, il le tenait de Akio. Mais de là a ce qu'il l'aime lui... Cela l'étonnerais fortement. A regarder le caïd du lycée rougir de cette façon si charmante, il en était tout troubler, et sans le vouloir, il dit malgré lui, les larmes lui venant naturellement._

**« Je me suis fait violer Rei-chan. »**

_Instantanément le petit Rei' leva la tête, et en voyant les larmes commencer a couler sur ses petites joues, il lui prit la mains et la serra doucement, en lui disant tout bas._

**« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dût être là. Pardonnes moi... »**

_Petit Kiki-Chan essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, tout en serrant lui aussi tendrement la mains de Reita a son tours. Ses yeux plonger dans ceux de Rei, il lui demanda un peu hésitant.._

**« Pourquoi tu ne le savait pas? .... Tout le monde... Le savait... »**

**« .... Hum... Ma mère était gravement malade... Il a fallut que je m'occupe d'elle. »**_ répondit petit Rei, tout triste._**  
**

**« Oh. Je suis désolé. Ton père ne pouvais pas s'en occuper?»**

_Reita le regarda longuement. C'était peut être le moment de lui dire certaines choses sur lui. Certaines choses que très peu, voir personnes ne savaient sur lui. Il commença alors en soupirant._

**« ..; Dans la vie, il n'y a que moi et ma mère. Mon père est partit quand j'étais petit. Soit-disant que j'étais un mauvais fils. Depuis, je m'occupes d'elle comme je peux.C'est pas facile, mais si tu te plains, tu passe pour un pleurnichard, et dans la rue, il vaut mieux être craint que de craindre..... Dit... tu l'aimais vraiment ... Akio? »**

_Ce fut autours du petit Ruki de se mettre a nue a ce moment là. Ce n'étais pas sa plus grande spécialité. Il préférais quand tout le monde ignorait qui il était vraiment. Qu'on se moque de lui c'était pas ce qu'il aimait. Il détourna le regard un peu... gêner._

**« ... Je suppose qu'il faut bien que je réponde... tu sais moi non plus c'est pas rose. Mon père n'en a ren a foutre de moi, et d'aussi loin que je m'en souviennes c'était comme ça. Depuis que ma mère est morte avec son amant. Peut être qu'il crois que c'est de ma faute si elle ne l'aimais plus... Je ne veux pas qu'on me déteste... Mais Akio... ça ... n'as jamais été toi. Je me sent si seul quand tu n'est pas là. »**

_Le petit Ruki avait de nouveau les larmes qui coulaient sur ses petites joues. C'était plus fort que lui, fallait toujours qu'il pleure pour rien._ _C'est alors que Reita décida de se prendre en mains. Certes, il s'étais toujours refuser a aimer quelqu'un, mais là, devant le fait accomplis, et la réciprocité des sentiments, il n'y avais aucune raison de ne pas céder. Il avait un peu peur quand même que ça ne marches pas. Mais qui peut savoir sans essayer? _

_Il passa doucement ses doigts sous le menton du plus petit, qu'il releva et attira vers lui, pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ruki ne comprenait qu'une seule chose, il fallait pas qu'il laisse Reita lui échapper une seconde fois. Il pourrais en mourir pour de vrai cette fois. De ses chétives bras, il réussit a attirer Reita plus proche de lui pour l'embrasser vraiment. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais là dedans. Il arrivait très bien a supporter que le blond le touche. Peut être parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, que son corps ressentais cette sensation de sécurité, et d'amour qui vibraient dans l'air. Ruki était tellement bien quand il était si proches de lui._

_Rei finit par monter dans le lit avec le plus jeune, et tout deux s'offrirent une petites siestes bien mérités, auprès de celui qu'ils voulaient tant depuis tant de temps. L'amour faisait du bien là où ça faisait mal._

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

-

Alors comment vous trouvez ce petit chapitre hein?

C'est-il pas meugnon tout cette amour entre ses deux zigotos là? xD

Han moi sa me laisse rêveuse xD.

Aller a la prochaine je vous n'aimes tous tout plein :)


	9. Some Memory

**Titre de la Fic:** Amour, Amitié, et Rivalité

**Titre du Chapitre : Some Memory  
**

**Titre complet : Some Memory To Create Together (Quelques souvenirs a créer ensembles.)****  
**

**Auteur **: .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau selon moi: Reituki powaaa

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne. Story is Mine xD

**Note **: Bon bah voilà xD le dernier chap de cette fiction xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était une semaine plus tard, après l'épisode de l'hôpital. Reita comme a son habitude, s'était lever très tôt, après s'être assuré que tout était bon pour sa mère, il s'était mis en route, non pas pour le lycée... Mais pour la maison de Ruki. Cela faisait une semaine que tout les matins il allait le voir... Le plus jeune ne s'était toujours pas décider a revenir, et il ne pouvais que s'inquiéter. Il avait beau lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, le plus jeune prétendais toujours qu'il était trop faible pour y retourner... Mais Reita savait parfaitement qu'il avait juste peur du regard des autres. Passer de violer, a menteur, puis Gay pour enfin atterrir dans la case des désespérer-suicidaire-qui-finalement-se-trouve-un-copain-tout-en-étant-violé-et-traumatisé. Il soupira intérieurement en y repensant sur le chemin._

_Mais il arriva bien vite dans la maison qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur... Même si il avait encore quelques difficultés de voir autant de gens a leurs services... Et oui on est riche ou on ne l'est pas. Il passa devant Zabuza, chauffeur de son métier, qu'il salua vaguement, avant de simplement filer directement dans la chambre du petit blondinet. Il avait beau être encore tôt, le blond ne dormait pas quand Rei poussa la porte de sa chambre. Le plus vieux des deux s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit. C'était toujours le même rituel. Le même regard. La même question... Et sûrement la même réponse. Il lui demanda tout bas..._

**« Ça va? »**

**« Je n'irais pas. Je ne vais pas bien... »**

_Rei-Chan baissa doucement la tête, en soupirant. Il ne savais pas comment s'y prendre... Mais une chose était certaine, a rester enfermer dans sa chambre, il ne trouverais jamais le courage de sortir. Le petit blessé, se leva sur ses genoux, et s'approcha doucement du grand blond. Il avait beau être "pas bien", ça ne l'empêchais pas de vouloir l'embrasser, ou le toucher... C'était toujours pareille. A peine Ruki commençait a enlacer le blond, que celui-ci s'écartait. Non. Aujourd'hui seras différent! Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il le regardait avec des grands yeux... Un peu frustrer que son blond s'éloigne de lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et lui dit..._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »**

_Comment dire ça sans le blesser? Rei n'avais jamais été très doué avec les mots... Ni avec les sentiments. Quand on est toujours le méchant... Il n'y a jamais de problème avec les sentiments. Perdu dans ses pensés, il finit par lui jeter un petit regard faussement mécontent, en disant.._

**« Et si je t'en privais... Tu crois que ça marcherais?.... »**

_C'était assez intéressant combien Kiki-San Compris très bien ce qu'il sous-entendais. Il restait planté là..._

**« Oh que non. Je peut t'assurer que ça ne marcherais pas... Et si tu ne fait que penser que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, tu peut t'en aller! Se seras finit entre nous... »**

_Parfois, il prenais la mouche pour rien... Parfois il pouvais être si catégorique pour rien... Reita finit par s'asseoir sur le lit.. tournant légèrement le dos a Ruki... Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, l'air totalement désespéré, il souffla._

**« J'en ai marre. »**

_Le propriétaire de la maison, se rapprocha du plus grand, trop pensif a son goût. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Il s'assit tout près de lui, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blondinet._

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe Reita? Tu as l'air bien pensif... »**

_Le bandé, ne sentait pas la tête de son amant sur lui, ni même ses caresses... Ce train de vie, à lui, ne lui allait pas. Quand l'horrible père de Ruki allait revenir, il ne le verrais plus du tout, tout ça parce que l'autre ne voulait pas sortir de chez lui... Et puis... Il ne supportais pas de tout les jours quitter Ruki pur aller au lycée, voir Akio sous ses yeux toute la journée, et se demander ce que le blond suicidaire pouvait bien fabriqué. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Et si l'idée de se couper les veines lui revenait en tête? Qui serais là pour lui? Il ferma doucement les yeux et soupira profondément. Il finit par relever la tête et regarder l' était plus ou moins l'heure pour lui de partir. Il se leva, bousculant un peu le jeune homme sur sa lancé, et lâcha simplement._

**« Bye. »**

_Ruki-Chan, s'attendait a ce qu'il l'embrasse au moins une fois... Mais rien. Son regard se ternit, mais avant que le blond ne franchisse la porte, il lui dit._

**« Je t'en pris.. Reste avec moi aujourd'hui.... »**

**« Ruki... J'ai des choses a faire... » **_Soupira Reita._

**« Je t'en pris... Je sent que je pourrais faire une connerie si t'étais pas là... » **_C'était un peu faux. Un peu vrai._

_Ruki avait cette façon de le regarder, si tristement... Et en même temps, il ne savait plus si c'était un mensonge, ou une vérité... Reita soupira et lui répondit assez clairement._

**« Ptin, y'en a marre de tes chantages! Tu sais bien que tout les jours je doit y aller. J'ai un tas de choses a faire, beaucoup plus importante que de répondre a tes caprices.... Sérieusement, arrêtes de penser qu'à toi par moment... »**

**« Très BIEN! LA PROCHAINE FOIS C'EST MÊME PAS LA PEINE DE VENIR QUAND ON TE DIRAS QUE JE ME SUIS OUVERT LES VEINES! CASSE TOI JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR! » **_S'énerva-t-il._

_Le blond resta planter, a la porte a le regarder. Il était fatigué, de ça, fatigué de ses journées interminables... Il soupira doucement et reprit._

**« Je sais plus quoi faire pour que tu reviennes. Tu sais très bien... Que je suis pas dans le genre... Sentimentales... Peut être que je dit pas clairement les choses... Mais sans toi c'est pas pareille... Bon. Je suppose qu'on se verras plus... Au revoir Ruki. Prends soin de toi. »**

_Et le blondinet finit par franchir la porte. Il croisa Zabuza sur son chemin qui lui demandait ce qui s'était passé... Reita lui annonça simplement qu'ils venaient de rompre, et sans grandes cérémonies, quitta la maison. Il savait très bien que jamais ça n'aurais marché... Ils étaient tellement... Tétus tout les deux. C'était pas possible. Et pourtant... Il sentait que ses yeux commençaient doucement a le picoter... Sûrement a cause du froid. Il marchait en direction du lointain, quand une voix cria dans l'air._

**« BAKA!!! ATTENDS MOI! »**

_Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant c'était bien la voix de Ruki. Il regarda sa montre, et s'apperçut qu'il allait être en retard... Et Merde. Il soupira doucement essuyant ses yeux qui picotaient dures... Quand le petit et frêle et palîchon Ruki-le-Cornichon, se pointa a l'entré. C'était fou comment il pouvais être si attirant quand il s'habillait comme ça... Mais comme ça quoi vous allez dire? Juste comme a son habitude... Un peu trop serrer, et beaucoup trop bien... Et puis ce rouge sur ses joues lui allait a merveilles, comment Rei aurait put résister a ce bout-d'homme adorable? Impossible. _

_Il esquissa un délicat sourire quand le blond courras jusqu'à lui... Et disparût sceller par un tendre baiser. Et tout deux prirent le chemin du lycée.... Mais le récit ne s'arrête pas là..._

_En effet, c'est mains dans la mains qu'ils arrivèrent devant le lycée... Seulement, plus ils s'en rapprochaient... plus Ruki serrait la mains de Reita. Il n'avais pas peur, non ce n'étais que les mauviettes qui flippaient. Pourtant il ne pouvais s'empêcher de ne pas vouloir y aller. En faite, si il était venu, c'était juste pour ne pas perdre le blond. Si le blond l'avais vraiment quitter, ça aurais été la fin du monde. Et cela ne pouvais arriver! Il finit par s'arrêter se sentant observer... C'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait super mal. Son coeur s'était mit a battre beaucoup trop vite, et il broyait presque la mains de son amant... Reita qui sentait la douleur s'installer, s'arrêter et fixa le plus jeune. Et lui dit._

**« T'as deux options qui s'offrent à toi.. Soit tu continues de me broyer la mains, et je te fracasse pour que tu me lâches.... Soit tu me lâches et on discute... »**

_Le plus petit, le lâcha, mais il stressait quand même beaucoup. Il se sentait fortement observé, il savait que tout le monde parlait sur lui. Mais Reita l'attrapa par les épaules, et le força a le regarder dans les yeux. Son merveilleux amant lui dit alors clairement et tendrement._

**« Oublies-les. Ne penses pas a eux. Je serais toujours près de toi. Le premier qui s'approche un peu trop près, ou qui dit quelques choses, il est mort. Personnes ne te feras de mal. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas? »**

_Kiki-San, regardait dans les yeux du beau blond en aquiesçant... Et la seule chose qu'il avait compris c'était qu'il resterais a ses côtés.... Et qu'il avait vachement envie de l'embrasser là de suite... Il rougit un peu a cette pensée... Dehors devant tout le monde, c'était pas tellement sa façon d'agir. Il baissa un peu la tête regardant ailleurs. Mais Rei devait avoir devenir, car de délicates et tellement douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes... Il en mourrait d'envie, mais les gens autour le rendait mal-à-l'aise... Il coupa court en baissant encore plus la tête. Ce qui ne plût pas au blond qui lui dit._

**« Ruki... Ne fait pas ton faux pudique... »**

**« ... c'est pas ça... On va être en retard en anglais?... » **_Mentit le nabot..._

_Et Reita le lâcha instinctivement pour s'en aller devant... Ruki savait qu'il venait de le blesser. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il avait honte d'être avec lui... Mais pas du tout, il était même super fier qu'il soit a lui... Seulement les gens, ça ne l'aidaient pas... Mais sans lui c'était encore pire, il se sentait encore moins en sécuriter.. Il courut alors encore jusqu'au beau blond auquel il prit et tira doucement la mains. Rei s'arrêta et Ruki en profita pour l'embrasser pour de vrai. Un vrai et énormement démonstratif baiser devant tout les gens qui restaient encore. Le proviseur sortait a cet instant, et vit les deux jeunes hommes entrain de se faire du bouche à bouche. Il s'arrêta et toussota... Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent... Ruki mort de honte, fuyant son regard vers le sol... Rei commença alors._

**« C'est légale... Et on est en dehors de l'enceinte du lycée... »**

**« Le problème n'est pas là... Vous êtes en retard pour vos cours, et je vois mal justifier une absence par "un langoureux baiser sur le parvis du lycée"... Après chacun ses priorités... Mais je suis assez content de moi je doit dire... Allez filez en cours maintenant.. Avant que je me fâches.. »**

_Le proviseur (directeur) adressa un sourire amusée, et tout deux s'enfuirent vers leurs salles de cours. Évidement ils étaient a la bourres.. Ruki ne voulait pas rentrer en classe... tout le monde allait les regarder... Mais Rei lui tenais fermement la mains, et sans même s'en inquiéter, il ouvrit la porte (après avoir toquer et tout). Il finit ses premiers pas dans la classe en entendant des exclamations choqués... C'est vrai que le suicidaire tenant la mains de Reita sa ne laisserais pas indifférent, mais peut importait. Il alla alors jusqu'au professeur, et lui glissa a l'oreille quelques choses.... Ruki regardant toujours le sol, essayant de ne pas rougir... Et y'en avais un qui particulièrement ne supportait pas cette vision... Akio. Le prof arrêta alors la classe et dit alors a un élève devant._

**« Change de place, va a côté de Akio. »**

_Le jeune garçon tira la tronche et y alla sans plus attendre. C'est comme ça, que sous les regards éberlués... Reita s'assura que Ruki s'installait bien, avant de s'asseoir a ses côtés. Ce qui leurs faisaient le plus peur? Reita si "attentioné" avec un être humain. On était loin du moment où il le frappait dans la cours. Et c'était tellement mieux. Ils suivirent le cours normalement, mais a chaque fois que leurs voisins de devant ou de derrière posaient une question... Reita répondait simplement par "La ferme, on te parles pas." Et les gens se taisaient. Le prof l'entendais, mais il ne disait rien. Après tout, il avait raison. Ruki n'avais pas besoin d'être questionné comme une bête curieuse. Il avait déjà eut assez de problème._

_Quand leurs cours fut finit, tout le monde sortit de la classe... Ruki attendait patiemment que tout le monde soient dehors pour pouvoir saisir la mains de Reita, et être plus tranquille. Seulement quand ils franchirent la porte, Akio était là. Il n'étais pas tellement content._

**« Alors c'est comme ça? Tu me jure que tu le haïs, que tu peut pas le voir en peinture, et après tu sort avec lui. Et tu le laisse te toucher? ça ne m'étonnes pas que vous soyez ensembles! Vous êtes tous deux des manipulateurs, des tricheurs. Vous faite un merveilleux couples de vicieux!... Je vou- »**

_Mais Reita s'énerva lui aussi très vite. Il lâcha la mains de Ruki pour en coller une a Akio en lui disant._

**« Va te faire foutre ailleurs! T'as pas compris qu'on t'as pas demander ton avis?! Si t'avais été un peu plus présent, peut être que ça ne serait pas arrivé! »**

**« Tu parles de quoi? De son viol? Je sais pas si il te l'as dit... Mais c'est a toi qu'ils en voulaient. Si ils lui ont fait ça c'était juste a cause de toi!! »**

_Ruki devint livide... Lui qui se sentait déjà de trop, c'était comme si un de ses secrets... non c'était un de ses secrets les plus profondément enfouies qui refaisait surface. Il n'avais jamais avouer a Reita cette partie là. Il eut une forte nausée, et s'enfuit au toilettes. Reita regarda Akio sérieusement et lui dit._

**« Certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes a dires... Tu n'as jamais réussit a comprendre ça... »**

**« Et toi t'as jamais réussit a aimer quelqu'un... alors pourquoi avec lui se serais différent? »**

_Reita le regarda profondément. En faite le problème c'était pas Ruki... C'était Akio. Il venait de comprendre que le châtain était amoureux de lui, depuis "toujours". Il leva les yeux au ciels et rectifia certaines choses._

**« Je n'ai jamais réussit a t'aimer. Mais ce que tu lui a fait est dégeulasse! »**

**« ... Sortir avec quelqu'un sans vraiment l'aimer tout en voulant se le faire quand même? C'est ça que t'insinues... C'est pas ce que tu me faisait Reita? Crois-moi tu vaux pas mieux que moi, ni que lui. »**

_Akio avait l'air si sûr de lui. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait fait ça... Mais a cet époque, il ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait... était-ce vraiment un crime? Il soupira doucement, et lui dit._

**« Tu peut me haïr si tu veux, mais ne te venge pas sur lui. Il ne t'as strictement rien fait! »**

**« T'as encore rien compris... chez toi y'a que tes couilles ou lui qui sont atteignable.... A croire que t'est pas humain... Je me demandes même comment je peut te trouver si... »**

_Malheureusement... Reita se rapprocha juste pour le provoquer... Si vous savez lui faire peur par son nez invisible, et ses yeux perçant profondément méchant... Et là le pire arriva... Akio l'embrassa, et comme par hasard, a ce moment là... Ruki revenait des toilettes... Que ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il vit Reita et le brun entrain d'échanger leurs salives... Même pire... le brun avait ses mains sur SON BLOND! et lui il ne disait pas grand chose... Après un quart de secondes qui dura une éternitée pour le plus faible, il repoussa Akio assez violemment, et vit alors, un Ruki totalement choqué. Cela tombait très très mal. Il se mordit la lèvre, et avant même avoir put dire quelques choses, Ruki se mit a s'enfuir... Il ferma les yeux et soupira... Frappant un bon coup contre le mur auquel il fit une belle trace... C'est a ce moment là que le brun compris combien Reita ne l'aimait pas, mais aimait ce blondinet frêle et naïf. Il le regarda et lui dit._

**« Je m'occupes de lui. Je suis désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris... »**

_Et Akio s'en alla a la recherche de Ruki... Qu'il trouva dans les toilettes... Quel cachette. C'était toujours la même cachette. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et lui dit en soupirant._

**« C'est pas ce que tu crois... »**

**« Tu va me dire que vous vous embrassiez pas, que t'avais pas les mains collé sur lui, et qu'il ne se laissait pas faire? C'est ça? Menteur! » **_Hurla le blondinet._

**« Bon ... Ok C'est exactement ce que tu crois... Mais ça n'as rien a voir avec toi... »**

**« Je croyais qu'il m'aimait... Mais il en avait rien a foutre! Tout ce qu'il l'intérressait c'était de se faire le barge de service! »**

_Le brun s'assit par terre a côté du blond recroqueviller sur lui même, et lui dit sincèrement._

**« Ruki... Arrête de croire que tout est blanc ou tout est noir. On ne s'embrassait pas... Je l'embrassait... Crois-moi ou non, j'ai aucun intérêt a venir te parler de ça... Reita voudras jamais de moi. Il ne m'as jamais voulue... Mais toi par contre... toi. Il t'aimes. Bien sûr qu'il ne le dit pas... C'est Reita tu sais... Mais si il ne t'aimais pas, il ne t'aurais pas défendus avec tant de vivacité. Reita c'est juste un garçon rebelle qui découvre ses sentiments. »**

**« Arrêtes de me parlez de lui! Je veux plus entendre parler de ce menteur! »**

**« Je l'ai embrasser parce que... Je l'ai toujours aimé plus qu'il ne fallait... » **_Akio se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte... Il s'arrêta et dit.. _**« Quoi qu'il ai dit... Sache que Reita ne ments jamais... Il t'attends. Va le retrouver. »**

**« ... Dit... Tu resteras mon ami? » **_lança Ruki d'une petite voix..._

**« Tant que je pourrais le supporter.... et que tu pourras me supporter. »**

_Après un bref sourire échangé entre les deux... Akio disparût, et Ruki finit par lever son derche du sol... Heureusement qu'ils nettoyaient le sol les gens.... Sinon j'ose même pas parler de l'état dans lequel serait ses vêtements. Il soupira et décida de sortir quand, il vit Rei planté dans l'encadrement qui l'attendais. Il se mordait la lèvre... Encore. Le petit s'approcha de lui, et après un moment d'hésitation, se blotti dans ses bras, en murmurant tout bas._

**« D'accords... Protèges-moi des gens... Et je protègerais notre "chose" des gens... »**

_Reita comprenait parfaitement que "Chose" voulais dire "amour"... Mais que le blondinet lui épargnait de parler de sentiments... C'était bien mieux ainsi. Ils se regardèrent un moment et tout deux savaient qu'Akio s'en remettrais... Mais surtout, qu'ils étaient plus fort que ce que ne disaient ou pensaient les gens. Rei eut un petit sourire, que le blond s'empressa de faire disparaître a nouveau. Peut importait les gens autour de lui. Il avait compris que dans la vie, ce qui importait le plus, c'était les gens qu'on aimaient, et qui nous aimaient. Les autres ils faisaient juste décorations, et bruit de fonds. C'est tout. Rien n'étais plus beau que l'amour... Pas vrai?_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Et voilà c'est finit xD. Yeah ... Je suis douée hein? (Nan je voulais juste postey le chap avant minuit et comme c'est fait je suis fière de moi.. Y'a pas de quoi mais les écrivain (enfin moi surtout) sont toujours excentrique xD. Yeap xD

Bref, cette fiction est TOTALEMENT FINIEEEEEEEE... Et une de moins a suiter xD. JE vais en avoir des vacances xD. (Bon je sais pas si j'aurais le temps dans les deux semaines qui vienne car lundi prochain j'ai le bac blanc hein, donc voilà xD. Mais après sa devrait aller... J'ai dejà deux idées de nouvelles fictions xD)


End file.
